La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants
by Shirayuki Hakuren
Summary: Depuis que Karin a trouvé Grimmjow dans la rue, blessé, et qu'il est en soins intensifs à la clinique Kurosaki, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que son frère agit étrangement. Comme si la présence du Sexta le poussait à entrer en conflit avec lui-même.
1. Squattage imprévu

Hellow ! Voici ma troisième fic (et pas la dernière) sur ce merveilleux couple qu'est le GrimmIchi ! Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je bloque à mort sur mes fics en cours mais j'ai de fulgurantes inspirations pour en écrire de nouvelles ! Il me semble que celle-ci est la 3e en deux semaines... Mon record ! Par contre j'ai grave la flemme de me relire, alors si il manque des mots, prévenez-moi ! Bref, le blabla habituel :

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (TT_TT), et appartiennent toujours à leur créateur, notre maître à tous : _Tite Kubo_.

**Pairing : **Grimmjow/Ichigo

**Rating :** Comme d'hab, du soft (ouais j'aime pas les lemon, honte à moi) et quelques combats sanglants ! Mouahahahahah ! Donc... _**K+**_

**Résumé :** Depuis que Karin a trouvé Grimmjow dans la rue, blessé, et qu'il est en soin intensif à la clinique Kurosaki, la jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de penser que son frère agit de façon étrange... Comme si la présence du Sexta le poussait à entrer en conflit avec lui-même. (= Résumé ultra chelou ! Oui, j'aime les champignons hallucinogènes 8D)

**Situation spatio-temporelle :** A Karakura, dans la clinique Kurosaki (la maison d'Ichigo, quoi) ; entre la première rencontre de Grimmjow et Ichigo, et le combat final contre Aizen.

* * *

**_La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants_**

* * *

_- Tiens... On a plus de lait._

Et alors ? Pourquoi fallait-il absolument aller en chercher maintenant, à 10h du soir, en pleine nuit, par le froid le plus glacial de l'année ? Et pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit elle qui s'en charge ? Son père n'était pas handicapé à ce qu'elle sache ! Et puis quelle idée de boire du lait à une heure pareille... Vraiment, vivement qu'Ichigo rentre de sa sortie scolaire, histoire de calmer le paternel.

Karin marchait dans la ruelle déserte en prenant bien soin de rester sous les lumières des lampadaires et en complotant intérieurement contre le père Kurosaki qui trouvait toujours une bonne excuse pour laisser sa fille cadette se charger des courses à sa place. La nuit était sans lune ce soir et le froid de janvier était assez mal accueillit par la jeune collégienne qui ne portait sur elle qu'un simple pull de laine. Mais malgré sa visible animosité envers Ishin, elle songeait que ce calme olympien était le bienvenu : cela faisait déjà plus de trois jours qu'Ichigo s'était rendu à Hokkaido avec sa classe et son père en avait profité pour péter un câble... voir même deux. En l'espace d'une demi journée, la clinique Kurosaki était devenue une bombe à retardement, prête à exploser à la moindre occasion. Karin avait presque honte... Ishin avait multiplié les tentatives de démonstrations affectives envers ses filles et les avaient trainées plusieurs fois au parc d'attraction, contre leur gré. Et même si Yuzu accueillait cela avec le sourire, Karin commençait vraiment à ressentir de profondes envies de meurtres.

Alors que la jeune brune tournait au coin de la rue pour atteindre le magasin plus rapidement, elle aperçu au loin une étrange silhouette assise par terre et adossée à la barrière d'une modeste maisonnette. Quelque peu inquiète à l'idée de croiser un détraqué en pleine nuit, elle voulu faire demi-tour et emprunter un autre chemin, mais une étrange intuition l'invita à poursuivre sur le chemin qu'elle avait initialement choisit. Elle avança donc tout droit et, une fois à sa hauteur, posa un regard sur ledit « détraqué ». A sa grande surprise, l'homme d'une trentaine d'année dormait simplement contre la barrière de bois. Mais quelque chose chez lui chiffonna la jeune fille, qui s'avança davantage vers l'individu. Ses vêtements n'avaient rien de très commun et la présence d'un katana à ses côtés l'amenèrent à se demander comment ce type avait pu se balader avec ça sur lui sans se faire arrêter. Mais soudain, prêtant plus attention à son état physique, Karin constata malgré l'obscurité des lieux que l'homme était gravement blessé.

Mais alors qu'elle se redressait pour constater l'ampleur de la blessure, un insomniaque passa derrière elle et l'observa de travers, se figurant qu'elle fixait une barrière de bois avec le visage le plus apitoyé du monde. La jeune Kurosaki comprit alors sa méprise.

_- Attendez... Je passe pour une folle qui parle toute seule et ce gars est habillé comme un clown... Un Shinigami ! _pensa-t-elle.

Tout à coup persuadée qu'il s'agissait bien d'un Shinigami, Karin dégaina son téléphone portable et appela son père.

* * *

Ishin s'était précipité à sa voiture lorsqu'il avait reçu l'appel de sa fille. Laissant Yuzu s'occuper de la maison en son absence, il avait enclenché le contact et avait conduit pendant 5 minutes lorsqu'il aperçu enfin Karin, accroupie face au Shinigami. Dans l'urgence la plus totale, il descendit de voiture et s'approcha du blessé. A vrai dire, l'appel de Karin l'avait un peu secoué : la jeune fille avait décrit un homme à l'agonie qui perdait son sang en grande quantité et qui suffoquait. La chose s'avéra bien moins violente que ne l'avait suggéré l'imagination débordante de la jeune collégienne, avide de se vengée de son père. Malgré tout, le cas de l'homme s'avéra tout de même préoccupant aux vues de la quantité de sang perdu. Fort heureusement, l'individu était dans le coma et ne devait pas sentir de trop fortes douleurs. Mais lorsqu'il y regarda de plus près, Ishin constata que ce Shinigami était vraiment étrange. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, mais quelque chose le dérangeait. La couleur de ses cheveux peut-être ? Même chez les Shinigami, le bleu était assez rage... Son katana ? La garde était vraiment particulière. Non... C'était plus subtil que ça, quelque chose comme...

**-** **Mon Dieu**, souffla-t-il alors.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda Karin.

Mais bien sûr ! Quel idiot ! Depuis quand les uniformes des Shinigami étaient-ils blancs ? Et c'était quoi ce truc, là, sur sa joue ? Un masque d'Halloween ? Ishin recula un peu, assez déstabilisé de trouver un Espada blessé à Karakura.

**- Karin. Cet homme n'est pas Shinigami. Il est dangereux.**

**- Tu ne vas pas le soigner alors ?**

**- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le ramener à la clinique.**

**- Mais tu dis toujours que tout le monde mérite d'être soigné !**

Karin était déçue. Son père avait retrouvé tout le sérieux qui lui était possible d'avoir, mais voilà qu'il se mettait à refuser de soigner une vie en danger !

**- Papa !**

**- Écoutes, je peux lui prodigué les premiers soins ici, mais je ne peux pas le ramener à la maison. Il est une trop grande menace, je ne veux pas risquer de vous mettre en danger Yuzu et toi. En plus, Ichigo n'apprécierait pas de le croiser dans sa propre maison...**

**- Ichi-nii ? Il le connait ?**

**- Oh oui... Un peu trop bien, même...**

Mais alors qu'il disait ces mots, un fulgurant éclair vert s'abattit à quelques centimètres d'Ishin. Dans un cri de surprise, il se redressa et observa les alentours, décelant un reiasu effroyablement puissant. Comme par un réflexe sur-humain, il se précipita alors à l'intérieur de la voiture, intimant à sa fille d'en faire autant. Il s'assit à la place du conducteur, verrouilla les portes et pressa machinalement le talisman Shinigami qu'il gardait constamment sur lui, contre son torse. C'est donc en temps que Shinigami qu'il apparu aux yeux d'Ulquiorra, qui venait de se montrer face à eux.

**- Et bien**, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la voiture. **Je m'apprête à soigner le Sexta Espada et c'est le Cuarta qui m'en défend... Plutôt étrange.**

**- Mes actions ne te regardent en rien, humain. Remets-moi Grimmjow.**

**- Qu'a-t-il fait de si grave pour que le Cuarta lui-même soit chargé de le ramener ?**

**- Rien qui ne te concerne.**

Ulquiorra coupa alors court à la conversation et engagea le combat contre l'ex-Capitaine. Mais Ishin fut plus rapide : esquivant l'assaut de l'Espada aux larmes indélébiles, il le coinça à l'aide d'une technique d'immobilisation de niveau 86. Néanmoins, le Shinigami avait conscience que tout cela ne tarderait pas à céder. Décidant alors de prendre Grimmjow sous le rôle de victime, il saisit le corps du Sexta inconscient et le glissa à l'arrière de la voiture avant de regagner son propre corps et de démarrer en trombe, sans attendre que le Cuarta ai le temps de se libérer de sa prison spirituelle. Mais, camouflant son reiasu à la perfection comme il le faisait toujours, Ishin constata que celui de Grimmjow était instable et se révélait trop visible : il fallait absolument y remédier avant qu'Ulquiorra ne les retrouve.

* * *

**- Tu comptes vraiment le garder ici ? Il représente une très grande menace...**

Urahara Kisuke venait à peine d'arrivé, un Gigai sur les bras à la demande express de son vieil ami.

**- Je sais bien mais regarde-le. Malgré tous les efforts que je fais, je suis incapable de le laisser se balader comme ça. Il a le poumon perforé et plusieurs côtes cassées. S'il avait été un simple humain, je l'aurais déjà collé à l'hôpital**, répondit Ishin.

**- Ichigo va perdre ses moyens s'il le trouve ici.**

**- C'est vrai qu'ils n'entretiennent pas une entente cordiale ces deux-là, mais il ne s'attaquera pas à un homme blessé... Et encore moins si c'est Grimmjow.**

**- Que veux-tu dire ?** demanda Kisuke.

**- Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas le sentiment qu'ils se haïssent. C'est plutôt comme une très forte rivalité. Un genre de défi perpétuel entre eux.**

**- Un peu comme Byakuya et Yoruichi...**

**- Voilà...**, acquiesça le père Kurosaki.** En plus, l'Espada semble être à ses trousses. Ulquiorra était vraiment déterminé à le récupérer. Tu crois qu'il les aurait trahit ?**

**- Je ne pense pas qu'il les ai trahit. Il a dû transgresser une règle, ou alors il est simplement partit...**, répondit le fin stratège au chapeau à rayures.

Les deux hommes étaient assit dans le salon, fixant le corps de Grimmjow comme ils auraient fixé celui d'un extraterrestre tombé dans leur jardin. L'Espada infortuné avait cessé de saigner grâce aux bandages approximatifs que lui avait administré Karin dans la voiture, faute de mieux. Cependant, son poumon perforé et ses côtes cassées n'avaient pas arrangé les affaires d'Ishin. Il n'avait pu prévenir la Soul Society, sous peine d'être accusé de trahison (bien que la chose ai déjà été prononcée de toute façon) et Inoue était partie avec Ichigo et sa classe en sortie. Il ne pouvait plus compter que sur son vieil ami pour soigner le félin aux cheveux bleus. Urahara se tourna donc vers son employé qui était déjà en train de soigner le parjure et l'apostropha.

**- Tessai, il vaudrait mieux le verrouiller dans son Gigai jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Et puis, tel qu'il est, lorsqu'il se réveillera il voudra s'enfuir. Ça fera office de garantie**, suggéra Kisuke.

Ainsi, le Grand Chef des Kidoshû s'affaira à la tâche et illumina la pièce de son incroyable pouvoir alors même qu'il se trouvait dans un Gigai censé amoindrir sa force spirituelle.

Mais se rendant soudain compte de l'heure tardive, Urahara et Tessai saluèrent l'ex-Capitaine Kurosaki et se retirèrent, laissant l'Espada aux bons soins du médecin.

* * *

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à dormir. Sur les trois cars qui s'étaient déplacés pour les ramener jusqu'à Karakura, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur le plus bruyant de tous. Et bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur Keigo et Mizuiro qui, il fallait le dire, foutaient bien le bordel. Alors, pour tenter d'échapper aux hurlements gutturaux de ses congénères et aux cris stridents de filles apeurées, il avait posé la tête sur la vitre à sa droite et observait le paysage défiler en écoutant sa musique à fond : après tout, c'était tellement le souk que personne ne viendrait lui faire des remarques sur le volume sonore qui se dégageait de ses écouteurs. Ainsi bercé par le rythme de _The Ecstasy of Gold_, Ichigo commençait enfin à trouver un semblant de sommeil. Mais Keigo ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Visiblement décidé à se faire tuer en public, il s'approcha discrètement de son ami aux cheveux roux et lui retira rapidement ses écouteurs avant de hurler aussi fort que ses poumons le lui permirent. Malheureusement pour lui, Ichigo avait développé une sorte de sixième sens en ce qui concernait les attaques furtives (mais où avait-il apprit à esquiver, bon sang ?) et saisit le bras de son ami pour l'envoyer valser au dessus des sièges. Très contrarié, le Vizard se leva soudain et regarda Mizuiro avec l'air de dire :_ « La raclée c'est quand tu veux »_.

**- Et voilà. Ichigo a craqué**, soupira Tatsuki. **Vous l'avez mérité les gars.**

Mais Keigo revint à la charge et sauta sur son bourreau, les larmes aux yeux.

**- Ichi-gooooo ! Comme c'est cruel ! Je suis ton ami !**

**- Tu m'as réveillé.**

**- C'était pour rire, quoi ! Hein Mizuiro ?**

Mais ledit Mizuiro se fit tout petit en voyant l'aura meurtrière planer autour d'Ichigo.

**- Nan, moi je suis au courant de rien...**, dit-il.

**- Hey ! Mizuiro ! M'abandonne pas ! Me laisse pas mourir !** cria Keigo alors qu'Ichigo avait saisit le col de son T-shirt. **Waouh... T'as de sacrées cernes.**

**- A qui la faute selon toi !**

Mais alors que Keigo sentait que sa fin était proche, il fut sauvé par le professeur de sport qui venait de prendre le micro. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge, signe qu'il voulait toute l'attention.

**- Bien, chers élèves, nous arrivons au lycée dans 10 minutes. Vous pouvez commencer à rassembler vos affaires et mettre vos manteaux. Comme il fait nuit, vous n'êtes pas autorisés à quitter l'établissement sans vos parents, mis à part les 8 élèves qui m'ont remis une autorisation avant le départ.**

Ichigo posa Keigo par-terre et pesta de n'avoir pu dormir plus que ça. Mais il se ressaisit vite en pensant au supplice qu'il s'était tout de même épargné : faisant partie des 8 autorisés, il n'aurait pas besoin d'attendre qu'on vienne le chercher et pourrait rentrer chez lui plus vite pour profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

Il arriva donc chez lui aux alentours de 2h du matin et constata avec joie que personne ne l'avait attendu : il n'aurait pas eu la force de rester éveillé plus de cinq minutes de toutes façons. Très satisfait donc, il verrouilla la porte d'entrée et monta à l'étage, s'imaginant déjà affalé sur son lit, dormant à poings fermés. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la porte de sa chambre, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il constata qu'elle était squattée !

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre achevé ! Oui, il est vrai qu'Ishin sait qui est Grimmjow. Mais après tout, personne n'a dit que ce n'était pas le cas ! Donc, verdict ? =)**


	2. Nourrir un Grimmjow

Coucoooouuu ! Me revoilou ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 2 que vous attendiez tous =D (mon Dieu, c'est beau les vacances !) J'espère qu'il vous plaira et dites-vous que c'est loin d'être fini =^w^= !

**Disclamer :** _Bleach_ appartient au Maître *_*

**Pairing :** GrimmIchi (Grimmjow/Ichigo)

**Résumer :** C'est écrit là-haut =)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

* * *

La Terre entière avait comploté dans son dos pour l'empêcher de dormir. Et Grimmjow en était, selon toute logique, l'instigateur. Ichigo était là, sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, et avait lâché son sac, trop secoué par la surprise de sa découverte. Il dormait dans son lit, paisiblement, l'air de dire : « _Ah ! Ah ! T'as plus qu'à dormir par terre !_ ». Le jeune homme s'était alors apprêté à hurler et à se ruer sur son mortel ennemi, mais une main puissante l'avait interrompu dans son élan.

**- Ichigo ! **avait chuchoté Ishin.

**- Papa ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? C'est quoi ce bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui !**

**- Oh, on se calme ! Une question à la fois. Suis-moi dans le salon...**

Ichigo dû se faire prier pour ne pas arranger le portrait du Sexta et descendit à la suite de son père dans le salon. La discution dura 20 bonnes minutes pendant lesquelles Ichigo ne parvenait qu'à entendre les mots «_ Grimmjow _», « _dort_ », « _dans_ », « _ta_ », « _chambre_ ».

**- Écoutes Ichigo... Cet homme est blessé. C'est ta soeur qui l'a trouvé mourant dans la rue.**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Je sais qu'il est un Espada, mais écoutes moi... Ulquiorra nous a attaqué lorsque nous avons essayé de ramener Grimmjow à la maison.**

**- Quoi ? Est-ce que Karin va bien ?**

**- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va bien. Mais ce n'est pas de Karin dont je voulais parler.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Ichigo... Si Grimmjow était blessé et qu'Ulquiorra voulait le récupérer en employant la force, ça ne présage rien de bon pour lui. Urahara est venu un peu avant ton retour et il pense que Grimmjow s'est enfui du Hueco Mundo. Par contre, on en ignore encore les raisons...**

**- Tu veux dire que Grimmjow serait en fuite et poursuivit par l'Espada ?**

**- C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable... Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai fait le choix de l'aider et de lui prodiguer des soins.**

**- Mais tu aurais au moins pu l'installer dans un des lits de la clinique ! Pourquoi l'as-tu mit dans mon lit ?**

**- Je ne pouvais pas risquer de le laisser à la vue des gens. Si demain quelqu'un se présente à la clinique et se relève être capable de voir les esprits, ça ne serait pas très bon pour nous... Ta chambre était l'endroit le plus sûr.**

**- Et je dors où moi ?**

* * *

Ichigo était remonté silencieusement, sans un mot, soupirant déjà du désastre que sa vie promettait de devenir. Il entra lentement dans sa chambre, essayant de ne pas réveiller Grimmjow : ne sachant pas pour le moment à quoi il devait s'en tenir, il avait préféré éviter les problèmes. Il ouvrit alors le placard que Rukia avait l'habitude d'emprunter et commença à se déshabiller pour dormir. Mais un léger grognement l'interpela et le Vizard s'approcha du lit. Grimmjow était sacrément mal en point. D'après ce qu'il parvenait à apercevoir dans le noir, le Sexta portait de nombreux bleus sur l'abdomen, ses lèvres étaient enflées et une infâme couleur de sang séché s'était imprimé autour de sa bouche et de ses joues. Ichigo songea que, si Ulquiorra était responsable d'un tel traitement, alors Grimmjow devait avoir commit un crime impardonnable. La perspective de voir les Espada se déchirer entre eux lui arracha alors un sourire, mais celui-ci s'estompa vite lorsque ses yeux se reposèrent sur le corps inanimé de Grimmjow. Que pouvait-il bien avoir fait ? Cette question resta perchée dans son esprit tout le reste de sa courte nuit.

A son réveil, Ichigo constata qu'il avait dormit dans une bien étrange position, la tête contre la porte du placard. Il sortit de sa penderie avec un terrible mal de crâne et tituba un peu avant de reprendre pleine possession de ses moyens. Il posa un regard sur le lit désormais vide et haussa les épaules. Peu lui importait l'endroit où Grimmjow était allé, du moment qu'il était partit. Il descendit alors dans la cuisine, affamé.

**- Salut Ichi-nii !**

**- Yo, Karin,** dit-il en se frottant les yeux et en s'asseyant à table.

-** Papa et Yuzu dorment encore, **précisa la jeune fille.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à se servir son petit déjeuné, Ichigo nota la présence d'une large silhouette face à lui, trop calme pour être celle de son père. Et alors qu'il levait les yeux vers l'objet de son attention, un lourd silence tomba sur la cuisine. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, les yeux exorbités et finirent par cracker.

-** AAHHHH ! QU'ES'C'TU FOUS LA ! **dirent-ils en coeur.

Grimmjow n'en revenait pas. Il comprenait mieux maintenant, pourquoi cette foutue famille en savait autant à son sujet et pourquoi il était coincé dans un putain de Gigai pour fillette. Ichigo avait lâché sa cuillère, voyant son rêve de tranquillité s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant deux bonnes minutes, bloqués, à s'observer dans le blanc des yeux. Ce fut Grimmjow qui brisa la glace.

**- Putain... J'aurais dû m'en douter...**

**- Hey, joues pas à ça avec moi Grimmjow ! Je te signale que j'y suis pour rien !**

**- C'est ça, et moi ch'uis l'roi du Hueco Mundo... **grogna-t-il.

**- Et qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le Monde Réel !**

Étrangement, Karin trouva que son frère était particulièrement agressif. Et alors qu'elle s'attendait à une remarque cinglante de la part de Grimmjow, comme elle avait pu s'y habituer pendant la dernière demi-heure, le Sexta détourna le regard et se contenta d'un simple « **Tsss !** » Ichigo sembla aussi surprit qu'elle puisqu'il tenta de recoller les morceaux, un peu maladroitement.

**- Bon, de toute façon si j'ai bien compris, il faut que tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que tu guérisses. D'ici, si tu ne veux rien expliquer ça te regardes...**

Sur ces mots, Ichigo continua donc tranquillement son petit déjeuné, bien décidé à profiter de son week-end. Grimmjow regarda alors son vis-à-vis, presque étonné de le voir si conciliant à son égard. Soudain, Karin se leva pour déposer son bol dans le lave-vaisselle et posa ses yeux sur celui de Grimmjow en passant.

**- Tu n'as pas faim ?**

Cette simple question fit réagir Ichigo. Voilà ce qu'il trouvait étrange ! Malgré sa résistance assez évidente aux blessures qu'il avait reçu, Grimmjow avait l'air sévèrement diminué. Peut-être était-ce dû au Gigai, ou peut-être était-ce dû à autre chose ! La nourriture, par exemple...

**- Nan...**

**- Au fait, ça mange quoi un Arrancar ? **demanda Karin.

Mais bien sûr ! Un Arrancar ne peut pas manger la nourriture humaine ! Ce n'était certainement pas un bol de riz qui allait rassasier Grimmjow... Alors Ichigo se maudit pour la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir : allait-il vraiment sacrifier sa matinée pour aider son pire ennemi ? Il songea presque à s'en frapper lorsqu'il décida qu'il ne pouvait le laisser mourir de faim. Rien qu'à voir le visage creusé du Sexta, il pouvait déterminé le nombre de jour qu'il avait passé sans manger et cet air presque impuissant sur le visage de Grimmjow était insupportable au Vizard. Alors, subitement, il se leva et quitta la table.

**- Je reviens...**

**- Ichi-nii ! Débarrasses ton bol ! **se plaignit Karin.

**- Laisse-le là, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

* * *

Urahara n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre le but de la manoeuvre. Ichigo assit face à lui en tenue de Shinigami, il tentait de trouver une explication quelconque.

**- Une cage à Hollow ?**

**- Oui, un truc pour les enfermer.**

**- Mais... Pour quoi faire ?**

**- …**

Soudain, Kisuke sautilla intérieurement. La moue contrariée d'Ichigo avait été l'élément déclencheur au raisonnement fulgurant qui naissait dans son esprit. En quelques secondes, il avait trouvé la réponse.

**- Oh je vois ! Il est vrai que les Arrancars ne peuvent se nourrir que de Hollow. J'avais omis ce détail...**

Ichigo resta silencieux, se demandant encore pourquoi il aidait Grimmjow.

**- Oui, il me semble que j'ai quelque chose comme ça,** dit-il en fouillant dans sa réserve. **Ah ! Le voilà ! C'est une invention que j'ai créée à l'époque où j'étais encore Capitaine du Département de Recherches Technologiques pour étudier le reiasu des Arrancars. A l'époque on avait très peu d'information sur eux donc il était impossible de recueillir leur reiasu seul. J'ai donc créer un objet capable de les enfermer en entier. Voici la _Cellule 0_ ! Elle est suffisamment puissante pour enfermer un Vasto Lordes de faible niveau pendant 2 minutes, vous n'aurez pas de mal à retenir un simple Hollow pendant plusieurs mois.**

**- On dirait une _Cara negation_... **remarqua Ichigo.

_- _**Elle a une fonction identique, c'est vrai...**

Alors, satisfait de son emprunt, Ichigo se précipita en ville pour cueillir les 10 premiers Hollow qu'il croiserait.

* * *

Et de 12 ! Avec ça, si Grimmjow avait encore faim, c'est que son estomac était vraiment partit avec le trou qu'il avait au milieu du bid'. Presque content, Ichigo retourna à la clinique de son père. Depuis 20 minutes qu'il était partit, Grimmjow et Karin n'avaient pas bougé. Par contre, Yuzu et son père s'étaient enfin réveillés et étaient plus survoltés que jamais. Lorsqu'Ishin aperçu Ichigo, il se jeta sur lui, comme à son habitude.

- **Ichi-go !**

Et comme à son habitude, Ichigo l'envoya valser d'un coup de pied au visage.

**- Vade retro...**

**- Bonjour Onii-san !**

**- Yo Yuzu...**

Depuis quelques temps déjà, Yuzu parvenait à voir et entendre les Shinigamis. Aussi avait-elle été impressionnée la première fois, en voyant Ichigo habillé comme l'un d'eux. Ichigo retourna directement dans sa chambre, histoire de retourner dans son corps, puis redescendit dans la cuisine. Grimmjow le suivait du regard, l'air de dire « _J'te trouvais chelou, mais en fait vous êtes tous barges dans ta famille... _». Ichigo passa outre le léger sourire moqueur de son rival et déposa la _Cellule 0_ sur la table, face à lui. Celui-ci regarda la petite sphère avec intérêt, comprenant bien ce qu'elle contenait.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **demandèrent Karin et Yuzu.

**- Une _Cellule 0_. Un peu l'équivalent de la _Cara negation_, **dit-il à l'attention de l'Espada. **Elle sert à enfermer des Hollow.**

Soudain, l'étincelle déjà bien présente dans l'oeil de Grimmjow, se mit à flamber en entendant la confirmation de son intuition.

**- Par chance, ils sont assez petits. Donc ils ne détruirons pas la maison si on les laisse sortir.**

Mais à peine avait-il dit cela, que Grimmjow en avait déjà libéré un dans le but de l'avaler vite fait bien fait.

* * *

**Voooiiilou =D**  
**Votre avis ?**


	3. La maladie des chats

Bonjour, bonjour :D ! Voilà le chapitre 3 que vous attendiez toutes (et tous :3 ?), corrigé par la plus merveilleuse des bêta qui corrige tout le jour même, j'ai nommé, *roulement de tambours* : _Framboise-sama_ ^^ ! (Donc si il reste des fautes, c'est à cause d'elle ;DD ! Mouahahahah ! Je suis vraiment immonde !)

**Disclamer :** _Tite Kubo_ est le roi du monde (et du Hueco Mundo)

**Pairing :** GrimmIchi

**Résumer :** C'est écrit là-haut !

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

* * *

**- Aïe ! Nan mais ça va pas ! T'as un problème, Kurosaki ?** hurla Grimmjow en fusillant Ichigo du regard.

Ce même Ichigo, qui, veine battant sur sa tempe, l'avait frappé aussi fort que son corps d'être humain en était capable. L'inconscience de Grimmjow était particulièrement dangereuse, le summum de la bêtise... Quel être sensé libérait un Hollow en plein milieu du salon alors que deux jeunes filles sans défenses étaient présentes ? L'Espada le plus con que cette Terre est jamais porté... Si tant est qu'elle l'est bien porté un jour. Grimmjow avait chuté à terre après le coup que lui avait asséné Ichigo et se redressa avec une puissante envie de meurtre.

**- T'es abruti ou quoi ! Pourquoi t'as ouvert la Cellule 0 ? r**épliqua Ichigo, vraiment énervé.

**- Pa'c'que j'ai faim !**

Ichigo ferma les yeux deux secondes, apitoyé. C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Il s'avança vers le Sexta, saisit violemment le col de sa veste et le tira jusqu'à lui, le regard mauvais.

**- Ici tu n'es pas chez toi, tu es à peine toléré ! Je peux concevoir que tu aies faim, mais ta nourriture étant légèrement vivante et potentiellement dangereuse, je te conseille de faire très attention ! suggéra-t-il sur un ton très appuyé. Si tu impliques Karin ou Yuzu dans tes affaires, si elles courent le moindre danger par ta faute, soit sûr qu'Ulquiorra te retrouvera plus vite que prévu ! C'est clair ?** cria-t-il.

Une fois de plus, Karin trouva que son frère réagissait de façon inhabituellement violente mais n'en fit rien. Grimmjow grimaça. La notion de « chez soi » lui était parfaitement étrangère, aussi ne comprit-il pas en quoi il avait mal agit. Alors, renfrogné dans l'idée que c'était Ichigo qui avait tord, il saisit le crâne du Hollow désormais libre à une main. Ichigo le lâcha alors pour le laisser se débarrasser de cette créature. Une fois à nouveau libre de ses mouvements, le Sexta souleva le Hollow avec grande facilité et commença à manger l'immonde masque qu'il portait. Ichigo observa ce spectacle peut engageant, priant presque pour que ça s'arrête, lorsque soudain Grimmjow le surprit.

**- Hey, toi...** dit-il au Hollow qu'il dévorait. **T'es un arrancar, pas vrai ?**

**- Oui Seigneur Grimmjow !** répondit le pauvre Hollow qui semblait très peu puissant malgré sa faculté à s'exprimer.

**- C'quoi ton nom ?**

**- Dongjitoki, Seigneur Grimmjow !** répondit-il une nouvelle fois, visiblement terrorisé.

Grimmjow le regarda encore quelque instant avant de reprendre la parole.

**- Bah, Dongjitoki, maint'nant t'es libre...** dit-il en l'avalant d'un seul coup.

Ichigo paraissait sans doute moins étonné qu'il ne l'était réellement. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Grimmjow puisse se comporter de façon aussi respectueuse envers sa nourriture. Lui, le félin, l'Espada destructeur et sauvage, venait de faire preuve d'une certaine humanité envers ce pauvre Dongjitoki et le shinigami n'en revenait toujours pas. Il savait déjà que le Sexta faisait l'effort de se présenter à ses ennemis lors de ses combats, mais jamais, Ô grand jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle chose... Alors, sans vraiment le vouloir, le Vizard posa un regard nouveau sur Grimmjow qui achevait d'avaler sa victime.

**- Tu lui as demandé son nom ?** demanda Ichigo, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il avait vu.

**- Les arrancars sont des êt'es vivants. J'suis p't'être mieux placé qu'toi pour l'savoir... C'est un truc qu'j'ai toujours fait. Même si j'ai réussis à m'échapper ou à dévorer mon assaillant, j'ai souvent été dans c'te situation quand j'étais pas encore un Vasto Lorde. Et ceux qui m'attaquaient en avaient rien à foutre de savoir si j'm'appellais Grimmjow ou Gertrude. Alors j'trouve que c'est juste de savoir qui sont ceux qu'on dévore...**

**- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de ce genre de compassion...**

**- Bah, t'façon j'aurais oublié son nom demain...**

Peut-être Grimmjow finirait-il par l'oublier, mais une chose était sûre désormais, le nom de Dongjitoki survivrait à jamais dans la mémoire d'Ichigo. Car désormais, ce nom avait une portée symbolique à ses yeux : le jour où Grimmjow lui laissa voir une preuve de son humanité si longtemps cachée.

De l'autre côté de la table, Karin, Yuzu et Isshin observaient la scène, fortement intrigués. La relation entre ces deux-là était passablement compliquée. Amis ? Ennemis ? Rivaux ? Partenaires de combats distrayants ? Impossible à deviner... Mais au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, ces deux là, bien qu'ils diraient certainement le contraire, avaient une relation particulièrement fusionnelle, si ce n'était complice. Grimmjow sentit d'ailleurs tous ces regards posés sur eux et risqua un léger coup d'œil vers la famille Kurosaki. Karin était toujours assise, se contentant d'observer, alors que Yuzu et Isshin étaient tout les deux debout, les yeux grands ouverts et leur visage affublé du plus ridicule des sourires. Désormais persuadé de se trouver chez les fous, le Sexta jugea qu'Ichigo était certainement l'unique personne sensée dans cette maison, et encore...

**- Oî... C'quoi leur problème ?**

**- L'adolescence...** souffla Ichigo, passablement énervé par le comportement de son père.

**- Hein ?**

Grimmjow ne comprenait plus rien. Déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas grand chose au monde réel, là, il séchait totalement... L'adolescence ? Un homme de 40 ans ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

* * *

**- Hey, tu vas où ?** demanda le Sexta.

**- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que tu te sentes obligé de me suivre ?** répondit Ichigo, ennuyé. **T'aurais pas pu rester à la maison ?**

**- C'est mort, j'restes pas avec ces tarés ! Et puis comme t'as ton foutu badge, on va pouvoir s'battre !**

**- T'es con ou quoi ? Je vais au lycée là, alors hors que question de me battre avec toi maintenant ! En plus tu es loin d'être rétabli !**

Alors qu'il disait cela, ils arrivèrent face à l'imposante grille du lycée de Karakura. Ichigo pénétra donc dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, espérant dissuader Grimmjow de le suivre. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination légendaire de l'arrancar qui lui emboîta le pas, l'air de rien. Cependant, trop amusé par la situation, le Sexta omis de cacher son reiastu, provoquant le coma de deux élèves qui passaient par-là. Ichigo les vit tomber à terre comme des mouches et se retourna vivement vers le responsable. Tentant alors de ne pas passer pour un fou qui parle dans le vide, il sortit son portable et fit mine de discuter avec quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil.

**- Espèce d'abruti congénital ! Ton reiastu ! Tu veux les tuer ou quoi ?**

**- Oh ça va ! Ils ont qu'à pas être aussi faible ! Ça te fais rien à toi...** grogna Grimmjow qui avait totalement oublié la faiblesse de l'être humain.

**- Moi c'est différent, crétin !**

Sur cette dernière réplique, Ichigo referma son portable, signifiant la fin de la discution à Grimmjow et s'éloigna vers ses amis, très contrarié. Ceux-ci aperçurent d'ailleurs l'Espada derrière Ichigo et s'en inquiétèrent promptement.

**- C'est rien... Ignorez-le, gardez vos distances**, souffla le Vizard.

Tous semblaient fortement inquiet quand à la présence du Sexta au sein du lycée, qui plus est, aux côtés d'Ichigo. La seule qui sembla s'en amuser était Orihime. Elle s'avança d'ailleurs vers lui et ne soucia même pas du fait que, techniquement parlant, elle discutait avec un mur.

**- Oh, bonjour Jaggerjack-san !**

**- …**

**- Vous savez, je réalise que je ne vous avais pas remercié de m'avoir permis de sauver Ichigo l'autre fois**, sourit-elle.

**- C'tait pour l'tabasser...**

**- Peut-être, mais le résultat est là : il est toujours en vie et c'est grâce à vous !**

Ichigo et Grimmjow tiquèrent. Jamais ils n'avaient envisagé la situation sous cet angle. Et grand mal leur faisait de l'avouer, mais c'était tout à fait juste. Ils se dévisagèrent alors de longues secondes avant qu'Ichigo ne prenne la parole.

**- Et ben comme ça on est quitte.**

Grimmjow eut la volonté de répondre, mais n'en trouva pas le temps lorsque la cloche sonna le début des cours. Ignorant parfaitement la signification de ce bruit qui lui sifflait dans les oreilles, il vit Ichigo et ses amis se diriger vers le bâtiment et se décida à les suivre.

Grimmjow jura. Quelle foutue mauvaise idée d'assister à un cours de flûte lorsqu'on est un félin. Ce son strident et désordonné raisonnait dans ses fragiles tympans, l'obligeant à se boucher les oreilles avec force. Ichigo et Orihime l'observaient du coin de l'œil, quelque peu inquiets pour le Sexta qui leur semblait soudain si fragile. Pour une raison étrange, et malgré la douleur visible, Grimmjow ne faisait même pas l'effort de sortir par la fenêtre pour se calmer. Alors, refusant que le voir souffrir davantage malgré leur rivalité, Ichigo leva la main dans le but d'interrompre le massacre.

**- Oui Ichigo ?** demanda la professeur de musique.

**- Je peux aller à l'infirmerie, madame ?**

**- Ça devient une véritable habitude, dis moi !**

**- C'est que, je suis allé à la piscine hier et j'ai les oreilles un peu sensibles aujourd'hui...**

A ces mots, Grimmjow, soulagé par le silence enfin revenu, regarda Ichigo, véritablement surprit. Finalement, la professeur accorda sa demande au jeune roux qui sortit de la classe en la remerciant. Et comme il l'avait pensé, Grimmjow le suivit. Une fois bien engagés dans le couloir et suffisamment loin de la salle de classe, Ichigo se retourna vers le Sexta et le toisa d'un regard incrédule. Mais ce fut Grimmjow qui parla le premier.

**- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?**

**- Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser la question**, corrigea-t-il. **Pourquoi t'es pas sorti si t'avais si mal aux oreilles ?**

La question sembla déstabiliser Grimmjow, car celui-ci se contenta de baisser les yeux vers le sol et de regarder ses pieds en sifflant de rage entre ses dents. Soudain, un enchevêtrement d'hypothèses tordues s'imposa dans l'esprit d'Ichigo et acheva de le convaincre du fait que Grimmjow se comportait bizarrement. Était-il possible, de façon tout à fait hypothétique, que Grimmjow ai, d'une façon ou d'une autre, perdu sa faculté à se battre et qu'il cherche auprès de lui une certaine protection face au danger que représentait Ulquiorra ? Cela expliquerait bien des choses... Mais d'un autre côté, Ichigo voyant mal le Sexta chercher la protection de quelqu'un, même désarmé. Et encore moi la sienne... De plus, il avait clairement annoncé tout à l'heure qu'il désirait se battre... Alors que fallait-il penser ? Ichigo se jura de découvrir le pourquoi du comment très prochainement. Avant tout, il décida qu'il valait mieux se rendre à l'infirmerie et y rester jusqu'à la fin du cours de musique.

* * *

-** Tiens donc, Ichigo. Tu m'as manqué depuis hier,** ricana l'infirmière. **Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**

Ichigo souffla discrètement. Depuis que les passages à l'infirmerie étaient contrôlés, il était obligé de s'y rendre avant d'aller affronter un Hollow.

**- J'ai un peu mal au crâne et aux oreilles depuis hier. Ça siffle.**

**- Oh, ce n'est rien. Je vais te donner un calmant, ça devrait passer dans l'après-midi.**

Elle fouilla alors dans son armoire et récupéra une petite boîte de cachets. Elle en déposa un dans la main d'Ichigo et lui conseilla de l'avaler avec de l'eau. Mais alors qu'Ichigo s'apprêtait à s'en débarrasser comme d'habitude, Grimmjow intervint.

**- Hey ! T'as p't'être pas mal aux oreilles, mais moi si !** dit-il en s'emparant du comprimé pendant que l'infirmière avait le dos tourné.

Ichigo se retint de s'indigner pour ne pas alerter la jeune femme et observa Grimmjow avaler le médicament d'une traite, sans eau.

**- Euh, madame ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Quels sont les effets d'un tel médicament sur les chats ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Sur les chats ? Pourquoi cette question ?**

**- Simple curiosité scientifique...** assura Ichigo en jetant un regard sadique à Grimmjow qui semblait comprendre son erreur.

**- Et bien, ça dépends du poids et de l'état de santé du chat, mais pour un gros chat je dirais qu'il ne lui faudra pas plus de deux minutes pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil**, sourit l'infirmière, amusée par la question si originale.

Alors Grimmjow, qui heureusement pour lui était invisible aux yeux de la jeune femme, tenta vainement de recracher le médicament déjà dissous dans son estomac. Mais rien n'y fit, et le Sexta capitula. Ichigo ricana discrètement lorsque la sonnerie retentit de nouveau. Remerciant alors l'infirmière pour sa patience, le Vizard se leva et quitta l'infirmerie pour se rendre au cours suivant.

Il pénétra dans la salle de classe à la suite de son professeur et se dirigea vers sa table, suivit d'un Grimmjow de plus en plus détendu. Soudain, alors qu'il venait à peine de s'asseoir et que seulement 10 minutes s'étaient écoulées, Grimmjow s'effondra sur les genoux de son rival, non sans le mettre mal à l'aise sans aucune raison apparente aux yeux des autres élèves.

* * *

**Voili, voilou =) ! Les choses intéressantes commencent au prochaine épisode, alors patience ^o^ ! D'ici-là... une review, siouplé =DD !**


	4. Coupable ou innocent ?

Yooo °o° ! Et oui, c'est un miracle, je publie dans la même semaine =DD ! (Alléluia...) J'espère avoir le temps de terminer tous ça avant le 7 juillet (dans 3 jours, monde cruel...) parce qu'après j'aurais plus internet jusqu'au 28 août TT_TT !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

_Lylyn972 :_ Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment très encourageant, je dois admettre que cette fic est moins "sérieuse" que mes autres fics sur Grimmjow et Ichigo, mais je suis vraiment heureuse d'apprendre que même ainsi, mon style d'écriture te plaît ^^ !

**Disclamer :** Tite Kubo est le Dieu des mangaka et des lapins °w° !

**Pairing :** GrimmIchi

**Résumer :** Là-haut ! (nan, ceci n'est pas une parodie de dessin animé...)

Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

**_Chapitre 4_**

* * *

Depuis leurs place respectives, Inoue, Sado, Ishida, Tatsuki et Keigo observèrent la scène, amusés. Ichigo perdait visiblement ses moyens face à cette situation et hésitait à pousser la tête de Grimmjow qui se trouvait judicieusement placée sur ses genoux. Mais ce petit détail gênant était devenu le cadet de ses soucis. En effet, endormit, Grimmjow ne pouvait plus contrôler le reiastu et même si la quantité fuyante n'était pas assez importante pour tuer les élèves du fait de ses récentes blessures, elle pouvait tout de même faire de sacrés dégâts. Ichigo réfléchissait à toute vitesse : il ne pouvait pas porter Grimmjow hors de l'établissement sans passer pour un fou ; le Sexta avait été libéré du Gigai dans lequel il avait été scellé, pour permettre un rétablissement plus rapide et de ce fait, plus rien ne retenait les particules spirituelles qui s'échappaient de lui ; enfin, il ne risquait pas de se réveiller tout de suite et sa tête était toujours posée là où elle n'aurait jamais dû l'être... Mais alors que ses pensées s'emmêlaient à force d'observer Grimmjow, il eût une idée. Il se retourna discrètement vers Orihime et lui fit signe d'utiliser son Sôten Kisshun. Elle passerait certainement pour une fille un peu dérangée l'espace d'un instant, mais de toute façon c'était déjà le cas aux yeux de pas mal d'élèves. De plus, malgré le fait que son pouvoir soit d'origine humaine, ça restait du reiastu et donc, invisible pour les autres. La jeune rousse comprit alors instantanément le message et posa ses longs et fins doigts sur ses barrettes, puis elle chuchota :

**- Sôten Kisshun, je rejette !**

Deux branches de l'hibiscus que formait sa barrette se détachèrent soudain et vinrent se poser autour du corps endormit de Grimmjow. Il y avait bien sûr pas mal de blessures à soigner, mais étant trop loin, Inoue ne pouvait s'en charger maintenant. Elle se concentra donc sur son objectif : rejeter l'existence du sommeil de Grimmjow. Bien sûr, elle ignorait les véritables raisons de ce coma soudain, mais rejeter son sommeil ou les effets du médicament revenait au même. Cependant, dormir à cause d'un comprimé n'empêcha pas Grimmjow de gigoter dans son sommeil ou de faire des cauchemars. C'est d'ailleurs lorsqu'il commença à s'agiter en parlant dans son sommeil, qu'Ichigo fit signe à Orihime d'interrompre ses soins. L'Espada parlait si bas que le shinigami fût le seul a pouvoir l'entendre.

**- Naaaaaan... C'est... complètement con. Je... refuse... de le... leeee... je refuse... tuer... c'est con...**

Malgré ses efforts, Ichigo entendait de moins en moins bien et se rapprocha du visage de Grimmjow pour distinguer ses mots.

**- Il m'a... sauvé... Ichi...-**

**- Kurosaki !**

Ichigo sursauta. Il était tellement prit par les paroles de Grimmjow, qu'il en avait oublié où il se trouvait.

**- Peut-on savoir en tout bien tout honneur ce que vous faisiez la tête à moitié sous votre bureau ?** demanda son professeur, passablement énervé.

**- J-je... euh... J'ai fait tombé mon crayon.**

Le professeur soupira, ce garçon était vraiment irrécupérable. Lorsque son professeur se retourna de nouveau vers le tableau, Ichigo pesta de constater que le bruit soudain avait encore atténué les paroles de Grimmjow au point de les rendre incompréhensibles. S'avouant vaincu, il fit de nouveau signe à Orihime qui se chargea d'achever sa besogne.

La sonnerie avait retentit pour la troisième fois de la journée lorsque Grimmjow se réveilla en sursaut. Ichigo soupira de soulagement : il avait prié plus d'une demi heure pour que le Sexta se réveille avant qu'il n'ait besoin de se déplacer. Grimmjow, encore un peu dans les nuages, les yeux brumeux et la bouche pâteuse, posa un regard sur Ichigo et le toisa de haut en bas avant de saisir la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Il avait honte. S'endormir devant l'ennemi, lui montrer son état de faiblesse, il n'était vraiment plus bon à rien en ce moment ! Voyant son état de gêne plutôt compréhensif, Ichigo saisit ses bras et l'aida et se redresser. Une fois tous les deux debout, Inoue accourue vers eux et s'enquit de la santé du bleuté.

**- Vous allez bien ? Comment ça se fait que vous soyez tombé de sommeil comme ça ?**

**- Inoue, arrête de le vouvoyer, c'est trop bizarre...**, suggéra Ichigo. **Et ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il a juste avalé un médicament pas très recommandé pour les chats...**

**- Hey ! C'pas normal ! J'suis pas un chat déjà, mais une panthère ! Et puis depuis que j'suis un Espada, j'ai un corps d'être humain ! (ou presque...)**

**- Les panthères et les chats sont tous deux des félins, alors j'imagine qu'il y a dans ce médicament une sorte de réactif auquel les félins sont sensibles. Et pour ce qui est de ton métabolisme, je pense que ça a mit plus de temps pour agir du fait de ton apparence humaine... Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant t'y réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'avaler un médicament au hasard !**

**- Tsh...** souffla Grimmjow.

Le reste de la journée se passa de façon plus ou moins normale dans la mesure où Grimmjow ne lâchait pas Ichigo d'une semelle et qu'il faisait parfois bouger des objets devant les autres élèves pour les effrayer un peu, absolument mort de rire. Ichigo avait plusieurs fois ressentit l'envie très alléchante de le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, mais le voir rire ainsi face aux grimaces incrédules de ses pauvres victimes l'en dissuada. Puis l'observant longuement, il avait songé que Grimmjow n'avait pas rementionné son envie de se battre et chercha à comprendre ce qui avait pu le changer à ce point. Mais il dû faire fit de cette question lorsque la sonnerie le libéra de cette journée de cours harassante. D'ailleurs, il ne sembla pas être le seul à s'en réjouir. Grimmjow lui fit bien comprendre à la sortie du lycée qu'un jour il péterait cette foutue sonnerie. Ichigo lui suggéra alors de rester à la clinique la prochaine fois, mais étonnement, le Sexta s'y opposa farouchement, comme il savait parfaitement le faire.

**- Pas moyen ! Qu'tu l'veuilles ou non, j'te lâcherai pas d'une gamelle !**

**- D'une semelle... On dit « Je te lâcherai pas d'une semelle »**, corrigea Ichigo, las.

**- Ouais, on s'en fout ! T'arriv'ras pas à t'débarasser d'moi !**

Ichigo soupira. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à rester auprès de celui qui l'avait presque achevé par le passé et qui représentait la figure exacte de l'ennemi à abattre à ses yeux ? Et soudain il réalisa... Et si tout cela était une manœuvre visant à se venger ? Grimmjow se serait-il infligé ces blessures lui-même pour s'infiltrer cher lui ? Non, impossible... Il n'aurait pas pu prévoir que Karin sortirait de la maison ce soir là et encore moins qu'elle emprunte un raccourcis. De plus, Ulquiorra avait attaqué son père et Grimmjow ne se serait jamais abaissé à s'allier à cet enfoiré. Et de toute façon, il n'était pas assez rusé pour élaborer un tel plan ou même le suivre à la lettre. Grimmjow était quelqu'un d'impulsif, d'irréfléchi et de fier. Jamais il n'aurait tenté de se venger par la ruse. Quelque peu rassuré sur les intentions encore floues du Sexta, Ichigo posa un regard sur lui, amusé. Finalement, lorsque le contexte le permettait, il trouvait Grimmjow amusant et bien plus humain qu'il ne semblait l'être.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la clinique où Karin et Yuzu les attendaient déjà. Ichigo salua ses sœurs et les deux rivaux montèrent dans la chambre d'Ichigo afin de discuter sérieusement sur le pourquoi du comment que le Shinigami s'était promis de percer à jour. Il s'assit alors nonchalamment sur le rebord de son lit, laissant Grimmjow s'asseoir sur le bureau. Ce dernier pesta : il savait ce que signifiait ce silence et il n'aimait pas ça. Cette atmosphère qui pesait sur ses épaules était quotidienne pour lui. Les réunions de crise à Las Noches étaient identiques... Cependant, il nota que le fait qu'Ichigo soit le seul à le regarder ainsi, apportait quelque chose de différent à la situation : quelque chose de plus instinctif, de plus bestial. En même temps, depuis l'arrestation d'Aizen, Grimmjow avait profité pleinement de cette liberté d'instinct qu'on lui avait trop longtemps demandé de même de côté. Mais étrangement, même ainsi, la présence d'Ichigo avait certains effets sur son instinct de félin... Des effets encore indéterminés. Comme si désormais, il avait le droit de braver tout les interdits ; comme si le Vizard était une figure d'autorité très laxiste. Mais Grimmjow sortit soudain de son analyse étrange lorsqu'Ichigo s'adressa à lui.

**- Tu ne vas pas me dire de quoi il retourne ?** demanda-t-il sur un ton décidé.

**- J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles...**

**- J'imagine que tu n'es pas arrivé là par l'opération du Saint Esprit... Pourquoi es-tu dans le monde réel, blessé et poursuivit par Ulquiorra -qui soit dit en passant, serait resté bien mort si Inoue n'avait pas fait le choix de regrouper ses cendres pour le faire revenir- ?**

**- Rien. On s'est battu et j'me suis r'touvé là. C'tout.**

**- Bien sûr, et moi j'me suis marié avec un pingouin la semaine dernière...** ironisa Ichigo.

Grimmjow regarda Ichigo, véritablement déstabilisé.

**- Tu t'es marié ?** demanda-t-il, presque effrayé.

**- Bien sûr que non, crétin ! Je faisais de l'humour !**

Mais alors qu'Ichigo s'apprêtait à se moquer du Sexta à cause de sa crédulité, il remarqua l'air bouleversé de son rival et s'approcha prudemment.

**- Euh... ça va ? Je rigolais, hein... Je suis même pas majeur, comment veux-tu que je sois marié ? Et avec un pingouin en plus...**

Grimmjow sembla alors se ressaisir et émit un petit rire sadique.

**- Tss ! C'est con un pingouin !**

**- Bon, alors ! Tu vas m'expliquer, oui ou non ?**

**- Nan...** trancha Grimmjow.

Plus déçu qu'énervé, Ichigo songea qu'il ne pouvait forcer l'homme qu'il avait faillit tuer, à lui faire confiance. Pourtant, il tenta une dernière fois de lui faire cracher le morceau.

**- Tu sais, je sais pas s'il y a un rapport, mais tout à l'heure, quand tu dormais, tu parlais dans ton sommeil. On aurait dit que tu contestais quelque chose à propos de quelqu'un que tu refusais de tuer, je crois.**

Les pupilles azures de Grimmjow se resserrèrent automatiquement. Il parlait dans son sommeil ? Catastrophe...

**- Hein ! J'parle dans mon sommeil ?** hurla-t-il. **Il Forte m'l'avait jamais dit ça !**

Mais alors que le Sexta pestait contre le monde entier pour lui avoir caché cette vérité existentielle, le reiastu d'Ulquiorra se fit sentir au dessus de la ville de Karakura.

* * *

**Voilà ! Désolée pour ce chapitre plus court que d'habitude, je promet de faire mieux pour le chapitre 5 ! J'espère tout de même que tout ça vous intrigue et que vous attendez la suite avec impatience ^^ !**


	5. Protection ennemie

Coucou me revoilou ! Grande nouvelle ! Je croyais ne plus avoir internet jusqu'au 28 août, mais je vais avoir un peu de répit ! Je conserve ma connexion jusqu'au 15 juillet 8D ! *c'est beau TTwTT*  
Donc sans plus attendre, voici... le chapitre 5 :D !

(Toute mes excuses à ma super bêta, _Framboise-sama_, à qui je n'ai pas envoyé ce chapitre pour cause de bug intersidéral de ma boite mail TT_TT)

**Disclamer :** Tite Kubo est un génie génialement génial qui génialise tous les trucs géniaux de cette planète °w°

**Pairing :** GrimmIchi

**Résumer :** Y'en a pas ! (Z'êtes punis :3)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Désolée, ma boîte mail a des bug actuellement, j'y répondrai donc en détail lorsque j'y aurais de nouveau accès ;D (cela dit, je l'ai lue et je peux déjà répondre un grand merci à la revieweuse qui a prit le temps de me donner son avis !)

Maintenant, les choses sérieuses :D

* * *

**_Chapitre 5_**

* * *

Karin réfléchissait intensément. Son frère, bien que toujours quelque peu énervé pour des broutilles, était depuis quelques jours devenu agressif et facilement provocable. Il lui sembla même pendant un moment que tous ses accès de colère avaient une seule et unique source : Grimmjow. Pourtant l'Espada, bien que peu conventionnel, n'était pas très dérangeant et n'avait pas perturbé les habitudes familiales plus que ça. De plus, il semblait plutôt calme... En sa présence du moins... Certes, il avait libéré un Hollow dans le salon, il trainait dans les rues avec d'énormes blessures au ventre, avait les cheveux bleus, un énorme trou à la place de l'estomac et portait un fragment de mâchoire sur la joue, mais à part ces quelques détails, il lui semblait tout à fait correct. Le problème ne venait de Grimmjow lui-même, mais plutôt du comportement qu'Ichigo avait en sa présence. C'était bien simple, avant Ichigo ne vivait que pour tuer les Hollow et sauver la planète, ce qui le rendait un peu blasé par moments... Mais depuis l'arrivée de Grimmjow dans la maison, il semblait... plus vivant. Il souriait davantage, s'énervait pour rien et passait plus de temps à la maison. Il était redevenu adolescent. Un adolescent normal. Bien sûr ses pouvoirs de Shinigamis ne s'étaient pas encore totalement effacés, mais il ne semblait même pas y prêter attention. Il avait beau dire le contraire, Ichigo semblait comblé par la vie qu'il menait depuis quelques temps. Et Karin en était ravie.

Évidement, elle ne connaissait pas bien Grimmjow. Voir même pas du tout. Mais elle n'était pas assez stupide pour passer outre les détails qui lui sautaient aux yeux. L'homme aux cheveux bleus avait prétexté d'être enfermé dans un Gigai duquel il ne pouvait pas sortir pour rester chez les Kurosaki, mais alors qu'Isshin l'en avait tiré pour le faire guérir plus vite, il n'avait même pas fait mine de partir. Il suivait Ichigo religieusement à chacun de ses déplacements, et ce où qu'il aille. Même pour se rendre à l'épicerie au coin de la rue, il l'accompagnait. Bien sûr, il refusait de s'expliquer sur son comportement étrange et préférait visiblement se taire plutôt que de sortir une excuse potable, certainement pour éviter qu'Ichigo ne trouve quelque chose à y redire.

Ces deux là se désignaient bien volontairement « rivaux » mais ils ne pouvaient cacher leur complicité plus qu'évidente. Ils se connaissaient tous les deux par coeur et seraient certainement capable de dire exactement la même chose en même temps si l'occasion se présentait. Voir même, avec un peu de volonté, de finir mutuellement leurs phrases. Ils avaient beau dire, ils avaient plus l'air d'être les meilleurs amis du monde à ses yeux que de deux adversaires prêt à se faire sauter la cervelle à la moindre occasion. Quoique, réflexion faite, les meilleurs amis du monde seraient certainement capables de se faire sauter la cervelle. Karin sourit à cette pensée. Elle avait déjà vu Renji se faire violemment tabassé par Rukia lorsqu'il disait des conneries. Ou même Keigo se retrouver éclaté contre un mur après avoir tenté de sauter sur Ichigo. Et par comparaison, elle se souvint de la violence d'Ichigo à l'égard de Grimmjow lorsqu'il avait mit leur vie en danger de façon tout à fait involontaire et inconsciente. Tout avait été excessif. Et peu importait la manière dont elle la voyait, cette violence excessive lui apparaissait comme un défouloir : un exutoire à un sentiment plus violent, plus instable. Elle avait comprit qu'Ichigo cherchait à épuiser son esprit, à le focaliser à tout prix sur des insignifiances et des détails : Grimmjow, malgré sa nonchalance évidente à ce moment-là, contrôlait parfaitement la situation et, à moins que ce Hollow ne fût un Espada de rang 5 ou plus, Ichigo avait parfaitement conscience que le danger était illusoire. Et Karin l'avait comprit également. Bien sûr, si elle lui demandait directement à son frère, celui-ci réglerait certainement la question en prônant l'importance de leur sécurité, la prudence avant tout, etc... Mais Karin sentait bien lorsque son frère n'était pas honnête.

La question qui lui restait a régler désormais, était : Si Grimmjow était d'une manière quelconque la cause de ce sentiment incontrôlable qu'Ichigo épuisait par la colère, pourquoi s'en prendre à lui lorsque justement, il essayait de s'en défaire ? C'était dans cette réponse bien précise que résidait toute la clé du mystère. Karin songea alors qu'en trouvant ce qui avait amené Grimmjow dans le monde réel, elle finirait par faire le lien avec les réactions excessives de son frère.

* * *

Ichigo n'avait pas réagit tout de suite lorsque le reiasu d'Ulquiorra s'était fait sentir. Et pour cause, il n'avait rien sentit. Grimmjow pesta. Son reiasu devait être bien plus diminué qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le Sexta se redressa alors d'un bond vif, alertant Ichigo qui finit par comprendre.

**- Un Hollow ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Ulquiorra...**

Le coeur du Vizard rata un battement. Si Ulquiorra était revenu, ce n'était bon ni pour lui, ni pour Grimmjow, ni pour Orihime. Lors de leur combat à mort au Hueco Mundo, Ichigo était parvenu à éradiquer le Cuarta avec difficulté. Pourtant, Inoue avait choisit de ramener l'Espada à la vie, ramassant ses cendres dispersées dans le désert et veillant à sa guérison pendant des heures. Ulquiorra ne l'avait jamais remerciée pour ce cadeau et s'était montré bien plus froid que d'ordinaire avec elle. Malgré tout, Inoue avait été heureuse de le voir à nouveau en vie et était retournée dans le monde réel, soulagée de l'avoir sauvé. Malheureusement pour elle, Ulquiorra avait manifesté soudain une vive animosité à son égard. Il était même allé jusqu'à tenter de l'empêcher de quitter le Hueco Mundo. C'est pourquoi Orihime était désormais en grand danger du fait de sa venue à Karakura.

A son grand regret, la conversation très divertissante qu'il avait avec Grimmjow due s'interrompre à l'approche de l'ennemi. Le Vizard se leva alors à la suite du Sexta et tenta vainement de vérifier les dires du bleuté, chose qui s'avéra inutile du fait de son reiasu devenu insuffisant. Alors, l'espace d'un instant, Ichigo s'inquiéta : son état allait de mal en pis et arriverait bientôt le jour où il ne serait plus capable de faire face à ses ennemis. Ainsi, il ne pu s'empêcher de se poser une simple et brève question : Était-il seulement en mesure de faire face à Ulquiorra à l'heure actuelle ? Dans le cas contraire, Grimmjow serait-il suffisamment puissant pour l'aider ? Cette question, l'intéressé ne le lui laissa pas assez de temps pour y répondre, car il saisit son bras et sortit de la chambre à toute vitesse, le tirant derrière lui. Comme emporté par la tempête, Ichigo se laissa faire, étonnamment incapable de réagir.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Grimmjow ?** demanda-t-il dans sa course.

**- On doit sortir d'là !** répondit l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus.

Ichigo voyait mal le Sexta s'inquiéter de la présence d'Ulquiorra. Aussi, fût-il étonné de constater qu'il arborait un visage inquiet, voir effrayé. Soudain, sans explication aucune, Grimmjow ouvrit la porte d'entrée et quitta la maison en entraînant le jeune roux avec lui. C'est à ce moment précis que, le choc étant passé, le Vizard reprit quelque peu contenance.

**- Hey ! Grimmjow ! Si tu es en danger, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait mieux que tu restes chez moi ?** hurla presque le Shinigami.

**- C'est just'ment pa'c'que j'suis en danger que j'dois quitter ta maison !**

**- Mais pourquoi tu m'embarques avec toi !** s'indigna Ichigo.

**- Pa'c'que t'es en danger aussi !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Mais putain Ichi, fais un effort ! C'est pa'c'que c'est toi qu'il cherche !**

Ichigo avait avalé de travers en entendant les mots de Grimmjow. Tout ceci impliquait bien plus qu'un simple combat. En partant du principe que le Sexta paraissait particulièrement inquiet de la venue d'Ulquiorra à Karakura et qu'il tirait Ichigo par le bras dans le but de lui éviter le pire, le jeune roux pouvait-il considérer que Grimmjow se souciait un tant soit peu de lui ? Ses pensées s'emmêlaient alors que l'Espada continuait sa course sans le lâcher jusqu'au magasin d'Urahara. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils y parvinrent enfin que le Shinigami prit conscience du danger : A peine arrivés devant le magasin, Kisuke avait ouvert la porte à la volée, sans même se soucier du fait que Grimmjow était un ennemi potentiel et avait tiré les deux fuyards au sous-sol, s'enfermant avec eux. Une fois en bas, Ichigo pesta. Alors c'était ça ? Son reiasu avait diminué à un point tel qu'il n'était même plus en mesure d'affronter Ulquiorra sans risquer d'y laisser sa vie ? Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait vaincu Aizen, il se sentit impuissant.

**- Ne faites pas cette tête, Kurosaki-san. Ce n'est qu'une mesure de prévention,** dénia l'informer Urahara.

**- Une mesure de prévention ? Ne vous moquez pas de moi. J'ai conscience d'être impuissant désormais... Ça fait juste trop mal.**

Dépité, Ichigo s'était assit sur un rocher non loin et observait le sol de manière tout à fait désintéressée. Étonnement, Grimmjow le rejoignit alors et vint s'accroupir face à lui.

**- Oî, Ichi. Ulquiorra c'est une merde, si tu veux t'batt'es, affrontes-moi.**

Grimmjow savait que sa voix était hésitante : les subtilités humaines étaient une chose qui lui échappait encore et à ses yeux, l'unique moyen d'aller mieux était de gagner un combat. Et c'est d'ailleurs parce qu'Ichigo l'avait comprit qu'il releva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

**- Si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas refuser**, annonça le Vizard.

Grimmjow ricana alors et se mit en garde.

* * *

De là où il se trouvait, Kisuke observait toute la scène avec attention : l'humanisation d'un arrancar était un événement qu'il n'avait pas envisagé mais qu'il se ferait une joie d'observer avec grand intérêt. Car nul doute n'était possible, Grimmjow devenait définitivement plus humain au contact du jeune Shinigami Remplaçant. Mais pour l'instant, à défaut d'observer l'humanité de Grimmjow, il assista à un fort intriguant combat qui acheva de lui confirmer qu'Ichigo était un jeune homme plein de surprises : son reiasu avait bien moins diminué qu'il ne l'aurait crû. Il aurait peut-être pu affronter Ulquiorra, finalement. Cependant, il chassa cette idée de son esprit. Affronter Ulquiorra dans son état s'apparentait au suicide. Aussi, Kisuke remercia-t-il silencieusement Grimmjow de détourner Ichigo de son véritable objectif avec ce combat.

**- Alors Ichi, tu te ramolli !** cria Grimmjow avec un sourire à s'en déboiter la mâchoire.

**- Parles pour toi !**

Les coups fusaient dans le gigantesque sous-sol aménagé à l'image de la salle d'entraînement de Yoruichi, là où jadis Ichigo avait obtenu le contrôle de son Bankai. Grimmjow frappa une première fois à l'épaule, suivit d'un coup de coude au ventre qu'Ichigo encaissa douloureusement. Malgré ce combat divertissant, il ne pouvait détacher son esprit du véritable problème : Ulquiorra. A quoi bon se cacher ? Si c'était bel et bien lui qu'Ulquiorra cherchait, il ne partirait pas avant de l'avoir trouvé. Malgré tout, Ichigo était reconnaissant envers Grimmjow de le protéger, d'une certaine manière. Mais c'est alors qu'il avait ces pensées, qu'une question évidente lui traversa l'esprit.

**- Attends Grimmjow !**

Trop surprit, ledit Grimmjow interrompit son geste.

**- J'étais trop perturbé par ton comportement pour me poser la question, mais... Pourquoi Ulquiorra en a-t-il après moi ?**

Grimmjow fixa son adversaire avec colère, à un point tel qu'Ichigo songea qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir posé la question.

**- T'aurais pas pu laisser ça d'côté et faire genre c'est pas important ?** pesta-t-il.

**- Dis-moi, Grimmjow.**

**- Pff...**

Intrigué, Urahara s'approcha un peu, histoire de participer à la conversation.

**- Tout porte à croire que votre petite visite prolongée et la situation d'Ichigo ne sont pas étrangères, n'est-ce pas Jaggerjack-san ?**

**- Ça vous r'garde pas**, répondit l'intéressé à l'attention des deux Shinigami.

**- Grimmjow ! J'ai le sentiment d'être un minimum concerné !**

Sous le regard dur de son vis-à-vis, Grimmjow finit alors par parler.

**- Quand t'as battu Aizen et qu'les Shinigami l'ont enfermé à la Soul Society, les survivants parmi l'Espada s'sont réunis à Las Noches. Ils voulaient déterminer l'av'nir du Hueco Mundo. Tous les arrancars on choisit Ulquiorra comme roi. C'tait con, mais c'tait raisonnable. J'lui en ai même pas voulu pour ça : il avait été choisit par le « peuple » et s'y j'avais pris sa place, j'aurais été haït. **_« Qu'y a-t-il de bien à gouverner en écrasant les autres ?***** »_**. J'y ai réfléchit... Bref, j'me suis r'trouvé sous les ordres d'l'aut'e siphonné du bocal. Et bien sûr, m'sieur « Aizen-sama » voulait s'venger. Il a exigé qu'je vienne te tuer, mais j'ai r'fusé. Du coup, tout les anciens Espada -les numéros 100 et plus- s'sont passé l'mot pour m'exploser la tête. J'pouvais pas faire autrement que d'fuir dans l'monde réel pour survivre. La suite vous la connaissez d'jà.**

Malgré lui, Ichigo était resté bloqué sur deux info de premier ordre : Ulquiorra était devenu Roi du Hueco Mundo, et Grimmjow avait refusé de le tuer. Pas de doutes, il nageait en plein délire.

Cependant, à peine Grimmjow eût-il achevé son récit, que le toit du sous-sol s'effondra violemment sur Ichigo.

* * *

_* Ce sont les paroles d'Ichigo à l'attention de Grimmjow lors de son dernier combat contre lui, au Hueco Mundo. Il tentait à ce moment de lui ouvrir les yeux sur les intentions égoïstes qu'il nourrissait._

**Voilà ! Les chose sérieuses commencent maintenant :D ! Review :3 ?  
**


	6. Choisir une nouvelle vie

Yo ! Voilà le chapitre 6 tant attendu :D ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

**Disclamer :** Tite Kubo est au dessus de Dieu °_°

**Pairing :** GrimmIchi / UlquiHime (à partir de ce chapitre)

**Résumer :** Nope 8D !

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

**_ayu :_ **J'ai envie de dire, tu lis dans mes pensées XD ! Je te laisse lire la suite pour le constater par toi-même 8D

**_celeste31 :_** Je suis très heureuse que tu ais posté en Guest, ça me permet de répondre à certaines questions que j'ai peut-être mal précisées ! En fait, si Ulquiorra a exigé que Grimmjow tue Ichigo c'est surtout parce qu'étant un des rares Espada à avoir survécu, il est actuellement la personne la plus compétente pour mener à bien cette mission (et peut-être aussi pour l'emmerder un peu parce qu'il sait que Grimmjow s'est fait battre à plates coutures par Ichigo XD). Pour ce qui est d'Aizen, je ne peux pas encore te répondre, mais saches que tu auras la réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! Et enfin, pour ce qui est de ta vision de la suite, j'ai envie de te dire : C'est écrit en dessous !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (Sorry pour les éventuelles fautes, j'ai toujours ce foutu problème de boîte mail, et donc de bêta TT_TT...)

* * *

**_Chapitre 6_**

* * *

**- Ichigo !**

Le susnommé n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Ce combat contre Grimmjow l'avait épuisé et il n'était pas parvenu à esquiver. Mais c'était sans compter sur Grimmjow, qui à la surprise générale, avait sauté vers son adversaire pour le dégager de la trajectoire des nombreux gravas qui chutaient vers lui. Ichigo roula alors à terre, la tête coincée entre les bras puissants du Sexta.

**- Je m'en doutais...**

Une voix incroyablement froide et vide venait de résonner dans le sous-sol, reconnaissable entre mille. Alors, sans même regarder vers le trou désormais présent au plafond, Grimmjow pesta en serrant davantage Ichigo contre lui.

**- Merde... Ulquiorra.**

**- Je savais que je trouverai là, Grimmjow...**

**- Comment t'aurais pu d'viner où j'étais !** cria Grimmjow en se relevant.

**- Pas « où ». Mais « avec qui »**, répliqua le Cuarta Espada.

Soudain, le Sexta eu un très mauvais pressentiment. Il se tourna vivement vers Ichigo et le toisa d'un regard inquiet : le jeune roux n'était pas en état de se battre et Grimmjow savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour affronter Ulquiorra et le protéger en même temps. Il se retourna vers le nouveau roi du Hueco Mundo qui se trouvait toujours en suspend dans les airs et l'examina d'un oeil mauvais. Qu'allait-il faire ? Punir Grimmjow pour son insubordination ou tuer Ichigo par vengeance ? La suite des évènements dépendait uniquement de ce choix. Seulement, Grimmjow n'était pas du genre à réfléchir à la meilleure méthode pour se battre et fonçait toujours dans le tas. Aussi, avait-il omit un facteur à son équation. C'est donc Urahara qui se chargea de le corriger en dégainant Benihime. Ainsi, tout en se jetant dans la bataille, l'ex-Shinigami se tourna vers Grimmjow et Ichigo, encore sonné.

**- Sortez d'ici ! Vous ne pourrez pas le battre ! Retournez à la clinique, allez voir Isshin ! Il est actuellement le seul à pouvoir vous protéger !**

**- Hein ? Le taré ?** répondit Grimmjow, incrédule.

**- Mon père était un Capitaine par le passé...**

**- Carrément ! Un Capitaine !**

Ichigo sourit. La curiosité du Sexta était très amusante. Malheureusement, il n'eût pas le temps de jouer un peu plus avec cette facette de sa personnalité et saisit le poignet de l'Espada aux cheveux bleus avant de se diriger vers l'échelle en courant. Il était désormais trop faible pour se servir du Shunpo et n'avait plus d'autre option que de courir.

Les voyant alors s'enfuir, Ulquiorra voulu les en empêcher. Mais Kisuke s'était interposé en pointant son Zanpakutô vers lui.

**- Désolé pour ça, mais tu vas devoir les laisser partir pour l'instant.**

Au même moment, les deux fuyards avaient atteint le haut de l'échelle et une énorme plaque de métal s'était abattue sur le trou du plafond pour le reboucher. Visiblement satisfait de lui, Kisuke plaça sa main en porte-voix et cria en direction du trou désormais bouché.

**- Tessai-san ! Veillez à ce qu'ils arrivent sain et sauf !** dit-il avec son air habituellement jovial.

**- Toi... Je vais t'écraser et je les retrouverai.**

**- C'est ce que nous verrons**, répondit alors Urahara, très sérieux. **Réveilles-toi, Benihime...**

* * *

Comment avaient-ils fait pour en arriver là ? Grimmjow et Ichigo se regardaient, incrédules, presque aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

A peine avaient-ils atteint le magasin, que Jinta et Ururu les avaient immobilisés avec force pour les empêcher de fuir. Tessai avait ensuite déposé une gigantesque plaque de métal sur le trou qu'avait fait Ulquiorra et s'était tourné vers eux avec une lueur effrayante dans le regard. Grimmjow avait alors tenté de se libérer de l'emprise de Jinta, ce dont il aurait normalement été capable, mais l'enfant aux cheveux rouges avait fait usage d'un ruban aux fibres de Seki***** pour lui lier les poignets. C'est alors que, ni une ni deux, Tessai s'était approché d'eux, les avait portés chacun sous un bras et les avait trainé de force jusqu'à la clinique.

Tous assis sur la banquette du salon, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Tessai et Isshin se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, en chiens de faïence.

**- Vous savez Tessai-san-** commença Ichigo

**- Qu'es'c'que c'est qu'ce bordel !**

Ichigo souffla. Le Sexta n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps de manifester sa colère. Absolument irrité de s'être fait trimbalé d'un bout à l'autre de Karakura avec une telle facilité par un type avec une moustache particulièrement ridicule, Grimmjow se leva, menaçant.

**- Calmez-vous, Jaggerjack-dono**, tenta Tessai.

**- J'me calm'rai pas ! Tu t'fous d'moi ? On allait y aller à la clinique ! C'tait pas la peine d'nous balader jusque là !**

**- Grimm, calmes-toi...** demanda Ichigo.

Le Vizard aux cheveux se leva à son tour et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Espada. Malgré le fait qu'il était légèrement déboussolé depuis qu'il avait faillit se faire écraser par le toit du sous-sol d'Urahara, Ichigo avait comprit les motivations de Tessai.

**- Ecoutes, je crois que ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une mesure précaution.**

**- Hein ! Une mesure de précaution ? Pas la peine de mentir pour me calmer ! Si Ulquiorra était dans l'sous-sol, y'avait pas d'danger !** hurla Grimmjow.

**- Qu'en sais-tu ?**

Isshin, qui jusque là avait écouté sans rien dire, s'était levé, l'air grave. Ichigo observa alors son père, presque étonné de le voir arborer un tel visage. Il avait tant eu l'habitude de le voir faire l'imbécile, qu'il en avait oublié que l'ancien Capitaine savait se montrer calme et réfléchit. Réagissant alors à la réplique de l'homme, le Sexta le regarda, visiblement désireux de le tuer de 500 façon différentes.

**- Hein ? Qu'es'c'tu veux toi ?**

**- Tu étais dans le sous-sol lorsqu'Ulquiorra vous a attaqué. Alors comment aurais-tu pu savoir si le danger était écarté ou non ? Maintenant que le Cuarta est devenu roi du Hueco Mundo, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il serait venu seul, sans aucun appui ?**

Grimmjow pesta. Le vieux marquait un point. Il n'avait pas envisagé la présence éventuelle d'ennemis embusqués. Cependant, il n'avait pas tout à fait raison. Ulquiorra était du genre solitaire. Même lorsque Yami était à ses côtés lors des missions que lui confiait Aizen, le Cuarta avait toujours agit seul et à l'insu des autres. Et cela n'était pas une chose que son nouveau titre de roi pouvait changer. De plus, il avait pour lui cette foutue connerie qui l'avait mené à sa perte : l'admiration. Il admirait Aizen à un tel point, qu'il s'était sacrifié dans le but de l'aider ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Bien sûr, il avait regretté son geste au dernier moment, lorsqu'Orihime lui avait ouvert son coeur, mais malgré cela, et malgré le fait qu'Aizen ne lui aurait jamais rendu la pareille, Ulquiorra continuait de l'admirer au plus haut point. Du point de vue de Grimmjow, si le Cuarta avait accepté le titre de roi, c'était dans l'unique but de le céder à Aizen lorsqu'il reviendrait. Dans l'optique de conserver ce que le traître avait bâtit sur le sol du Hueco Mundo, il avait accepté la charge de tout un peuple de Hollow, Arrancars, Menos Grande, Vasto Lorde, Adjuchas et autres. Ce n'est donc pour rien au monde qu'Ulquiorra aurait confié cette tâche à un autre. Alors peu importe ce que disait le vieux d'Ichigo, Grimmjow savait que jamais le Cuarta ne serait venu appuyé d'une quelconque aide.

**- Tss... Croyez-moi, j'le connais mieux qu'n'importe lequel d'entre vous !**

**- Grimmjow, calmes-toi. Peu importe la manière, nous sommes en sécurité maintenant,** tenta Ichigo.

**- Exactement ! Et pour vous empêcher toute tentative désespérée de fuite...**

Visiblement, Isshin jugea que les images valaient tous les mots. Alors, sans achever sa phrase, il saisit Grimmjow par les épaules et le força à se pencher au dessus d'un nouveau Gigai que Tessai venait de déposer sur la table basse. Ce dernier avait alors enchaîné une série de sort de Kido afin d'y sceller le Sexta qui se débattait.

**- Lâche moi sale vieux ! J'rentrerai pas là d'dant !** hurlait Grimmjow à mesure qu'il fusionnait avec le Gigai.

Mais s'était peine perdue. Une minute avait suffit à Tessai pour l'enfermer dans le corps artificiel et l'y sceller solidement. Mais alors qu'ils venaient à peine de s'occuper du cas de Grimmjow, les deux complices se tournèrent vers Ichigo. Le jeune homme avait déjà regagné son corps et ne voyait pas ce que Tessai pouvait de plus à son sujet. Mais bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur son père qui se jeta sans vergogne sur lui pour lui arracher son badge de Shinigami.

* * *

Il se faisait tard désormais. Grimmjow et Ichigo, désarmés, se sentaient nus comme des vers. Plus tôt dans la soirée, Tessai avait sécurisé la maison à coup de Kido de niveau 96 sans incantations et s'était retiré afin de porter main forte à Urahara. Le silence était pesant depuis son départ et personne n'avait osé aborder le véritable problème : Qu'allait-il advenir de Grimmjow désormais, sachant qu'il était absolument proscrit de le renvoyer au Hueco Mundo, dans les mains de l'ennemi. Le Sexta lui-même y songeait, mais la fierté n'aidant pas, jamais il n'aborderait la question. Toute la famille Kurosaki était assise à table, Grimmjow comprit, et fixait le vide d'un oeil fortement intéressé. Mais n'y tenant plus, ce fut Yuzu qui rompit cet insoutenable silence.

**- Et si il restait là ?**

Personne n'avait abordé le sujet jusque là, mais tout le monde avait bien comprit de quoi elle parlait. Ce problème les préoccupait tous, finalement.

**- L'unique problème c'est de savoir si il sera capable de s'adapter à la société...** constata Isshin. **Et puis il faudrait savoir si cette solution lui convient**, acheva-t-il en regardant le principal concerné.

Mais soudain, Ichigo se leva brusquement et frappa sur la table avec conviction.

**- Il est absolument d'accord !**

**- Hein ?** réagit Grimmjow, prit au dépourvu.

Depuis sa place, Karin observait avec attention l'évolution des attitudes d'Ichigo à l'égard de Grimmjow et vis-versa. Son frère devenait de plus en plus impulsif et le Sexta semblait se laisser faire de plus en plus facilement. Et au fur et à mesure de ses observations, une conclusion se dessinait dans son esprit.

Isshin sourit face à l'emportement de son fils. Il regarda Grimmjow du coin de l'oeil et se leva alors, prêt à annoncer son verdict.

**- Dans ce cas, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on s'y mette à plusieurs pour lui apprendre les quelques détails qu'il ignore sur la vie dans le monde réel !**

Ichigo souffla de soulagement. Malgré tout, la liste des choses que Grimmjow ignorait encore sur les humains était certainement aussi longue qu'un Menos Grande en pleine crise d'hypercroissance. Son intégration allait être longue et laborieuse, mais c'était un sacrifice que le Vizard se sentait prêt à faire. Soudain, Isshin leva la main en signe d'une annonce à faire et Ichigo se rassit, regardant Grimmjow qui n'avait toujours pas réussit à réagir.

**- Donc à partir de demain, Grimmjow ira au lycée avec toi !**

Cette nouvelle là lui fit soudain moins plaisir. Si Grimmjow venait au lycée, ça finirait en boucherie. Il le voyait d'ici : Grimmjow arrivant dans la classe avec nonchalance, s'asseyant de façon tout à fait inappropriée et se comportant de manière sexiste avec les professeurs, comme il l'avait fait avec Orihime.

* * *

Urahara et Ulquiorra s'affrontaient depuis maintenant plus de 20 minutes. Kisuke avait prit le dessus de façon visible et regardait son adversaire d'un air dubitatif.

**- Il m'a semblé entendre dire que tu possédait une forme plus évoluée que cette simple Resurrection. Pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ?** demanda le scientifique.

**- Elle détruirait toute la ville,** se contenta de répondre le Cuarta.

**- Je doute que quelqu'un comme toi se soucie de l'état de Karakura. Tu n'as rien à gagner dans ce combat si tu te retiens. A moins qu'il y ai bien une raison pour laquelle tu protèges la ville.**

Ces mots tirèrent Ulquiorra de sa léthargie habituelle et son masque d'impassibilité se transforma soudain en une figure contrariée. Il se rua donc sur l'ex-Capitaine et tira un gigantesque Cero, qui, une fois esquivé, ne toucha que l'épaule d'Urahara.

**- Oh je vois... Alors il y a bien quelqu'un que tu protèges. Serait-il possible qu'il s'agisse de-**

**- Ulquiorra !**

La voix qui venait de s'échapper depuis l'échelle menant au sous-sol était définitivement une voix de femme. Visiblement surpris de l'entendre, les deux adversaires se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers la demoiselle aux longs cheveux roux qui venait d'atteindre le sol. Mais trouvant là un bon moyen de déstabiliser son adversaire, Kisuke fondit sur Ulquiorra, plus surprit qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il arma alors Benihime et le frappa violemment à l'abdomen. Seulement, le coup porté n'aboutit pas et Urahara baissa les yeux vers la responsable de son échec, qui rappelait déjà son Santen Kesshun.

**- Urahara-san, je vous en prie, arrêtez !** demanda-t-elle.

**- Que fais-tu là, femme ?**

Ulquiorra avait enfin réussit à aligner plusieurs syllabes et chercha vainement une explication à la présence de la jeune fille dans un tel lieu.

**- Et bien, et bien... C'est une mauvaise habitude que vous avez de protéger vos ennemis, Inoue-san.**

**- S'il vous plaît Urahara-san, ne lui faites pas de mal !** supplia-t-elle, sur le point de pleurer.

**- N'est-il pas notre ennemi ? Pourquoi devrais-je l'épargner ?**

**- Parce que je sais pourquoi il est venu !**

* * *

Grimmjow ne tenait plus en place. Tout allait trop vite. Que pourrait-il bien faire dans un monde sans relief et monotone tel que celui-ci ? Chasser les Hollow ? Un coup dans la mâchoire et c'était réglé... Sérieusement, comment lui, l'Espada de la destruction, pourrait-il survivre en se contentant de vivre comme un humain ? Et pourquoi diable tout le monde voulait-il qu'il reste là ?

**- Il faudra tout de même se dépêcher**, continua Isshin. **Grimmjow, tu es actuellement coincé dans un Gigai le temps que Kisuke se débarasse d'Ulquiorra. Mais tu ne pourra pas y rester éternellement. Au final tu devras faire un choix. Nous n'avons donc qu'un temps très court -la capacité de ton Gigai- pour t'intégrer au mieux à ce monde et te convaincre de rester.**

**- Pas b'soin d'être dans cette foutue conn'rie !** pesta Grimmjow.

Isshin voulu visiblement ajouter quelque chose mais Ichigo lui intima discrètement de ne rien dire. Le problème était en réalité bien plus simple que ce que le père Kurosaki avait expliqué : Grimmjow ignorait comment fonctionnait un Gigai ainsi que le fait que la capacité d'un corps artificiel était très grande. Le problème n'était donc pas tellement le temps qu'il restait à Grimmjow avant d'être rejeté par son Gigai, mais plutôt celui qu'il restait à Ichigo avant qu'il ne perdre la totalité de son reiasu et ainsi la possibilité de communiquer avec les fantômes, incluant les Shinigamis et les Hollow. Ichigo savait bien que s'il l'expliquait à Grimmjow, son choix serait vite fait. Le Sexta aimait trop se battre contre lui. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas influencer son choix, quel qu'il soit. Alors, se résignant à cette idée, le Vizard décida de tout mettre en oeuvre pour tenter de le convaincre qu'une vie parmi les humains était possible.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure que le silence régnait dans la maison et que tout le monde dormait à poings fermés, lorsque la sonnette retentit longuement. Complètement enivré par le sommeil, Ichigo descendit alors péniblement de son lit d'appoint qui se trouvait dans la salle de soin, Grimmjow occupant toujours sa chambre, et se dirigea lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit alors et mit un certain temps à reconnecter ses neurones dans le but de réagir.

**- U-Ulquiorra !**

* * *

_*La pierre de Seki est une pierre aux propriétés spirituelles. Elle permet d'annihiler le reiasu de la personne qui entre en contact avec elle. Les Shinigami se servent de cette pierre pour bâtir les cellules d'incarcération. C'est également le cas des cellules du Hueco Mundo, bâties par Aizen. Ici, Jinta se sert d'un ruban fabriqué à partir des fibres de cette pierre pour réduire un maximum la force spirituelle de Grimmjow et donc faciliter sa maîtrise._

* * *

**Tadaaam~ ! La suite au prochain épisode 8D ! (J'aime faire des coups de pression à la fin de mes chapitres X3 !) Review :D ?  
**


	7. Les intentions du Roi

Yoooo~! Ceci est un miracle mesdames et messieurs ! Un pur miracle ! Oui ! DEUX chapitres le MEME jour ! Alléluia :DD ! (Je tiens à préciser qu'au moment où j'ai posté le chapitre 6, je n'avais pas du tout commencé à écrire le 7...) Voilà donc le chapitre 7 qui risque d'en surprendre quelques uns XD !

**Disclamer :** On ne le dira jamais assez, Tite Kubo est le maître du monde.

**Pairing :** GimmIchi / UlquiHime (principalement dans ce chapitre)

**Résumer** **:** Euh... Joker !

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

**_ayu :_** Je dois admettre que tu devines bien mes intentions. Mais ce coup-ci, tu n'as pas tout à fait raison :P !

**_celeste31 :_** Oui, Ulquiorra sait se servir d'une sonnette XD ! Et tu sais quoi, j'ai spidé sur ce chapitre rien que pour toi, comme ça tu pourras lire la fin avant de partir :3 ! Ce chapitre étant l'avant-dernier, je pense finir demain ! Quand à la raison de la venue d'Ulquiorra, une fois de plus : il suffit de lire ce chapitre pour avoir la réponse tant attendue ! ;D

Encore désolée pour les éventuelles fautes, je tâcherai de les corriger en revenant de vacances :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 7_**

* * *

-** Parce que je sais pourquoi il est là !**

Sa révélation avait eu l'effet d'une bombe. Kisuke se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, Ulquiorra implorant le ciel pour qu'elle se soit trompée.

**- Que voulez-vous dire ? Bien sûr que nous savons pourquoi il est là. Il cherche à tuer Kurosaki-san et le Sexta**, expliqua Urahara.

-** Non. Ce n'est pas vrai.**

**- Expliquez-vous, Inoue-san.**

**- Avant... J'aimerais lui parler. Seule.**

**- Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée**, conclu Kisuke.

**- Urahara-san, s'il vous plaît. Je sais me défendre... **implora Orihime.

Urahara souffla discrètement. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas grand risque pour qu'Ulquiorra s'en prenne à elle, mais sait-on jamais. Sous les yeux implorants de la jeune fille, il finit néanmoins par céder et s'éloigna un instant, trop peu confiant.

Une fois l'ancien Capitaine à distance raisonnable, Orihime s'avança doucement de l'Espada qui lui faisait face, incertaine de la manière dont elle devait se comporter face à lui.

**- Ulquiorra...**

**- Que fais-tu là, femme ? **demanda le Cuarta sur un ton inhabituellement incertain.

Cette intonation nouvelle donna alors un nouvel espoir à Inoue, qui s'approcha davantage. Une fois relativement proche de lui, elle tendit la main dans sa direction.

**- Tu te souviens ? Je n'ai pas réussis à te sauver ce jour là... J'aurais tant aimé parvenir à saisir cette main que tu as tendu vers moi...**

Ulquiorra écoutait et regardait la main tendue d'Orihime, sans réagir.

**- Lorsque je t'ai ramené grâce à Sôten Kisshun et que tu m'as empêchée de partir, j'avais peur... Je n'avais pas comprit...** chuchota-t-elle, les larmes commençant à couler. P**ardonnes-moi Ulquiorra ! Je n'avais pas comprit ! Cette haine que tu avais pour Ichigo, ce désir de le battre à tout prix ! Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as suivit ce jour là, lorsque je lui ai dit adieu, tu savais que je l'aimais ! Toute cette histoire de vengeance n'a rien à voir avec Aizen... Pas vrai ? Ulquiorra...**

Inoue pleurait désormais toute les larmes de son corps devant un Cuarta impuissant et surprit. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait parlé, elle s'était approchée de lui, allant jusqu'à poser sa tête sur le torse blanc. Ulquiorra était figé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ignorait totalement comment réagir face à l'attitude de la jeune femme.

**- Si tu tenait tant à tuer Ichigo, c'était dans le but de me garder, pas vrai ? Tu me l'avais dit pourtant. Lorsque tu as tendu ta main vers moi, j'aurais dû comprendre que tu voulais atteindre mon coeur ! Pardonnes-moi !**

Sans vraiment comprendre ses propres gestes, Ulquiorra ne pu s'empêcher de passer ses bras autour du corps frêle et tremblant de la jeune fille qui pleurait à chaudes larmes contre lui. Certains de ses doigts glissèrent dans les longs cheveux roux, la faisant frissonner.

**- Femme...**

Mais Inoue releva soudain la tête pour observer le visage du Cuarta. Malgré les larmes, elle pu clairement distinguer l'air confus du bel Espada aux cheveux noirs. Alors, sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'appuya sur la pointe des pieds et captura ses lèvres avec ferveur. Le Cuarta aux larmes indélébiles ne comprit pas tout de suite la symbolique de ce geste étrange. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Inoue s'éloigna un peu, le sourire aux lèvres, qu'il assimila la signification de son comportement.

**- Appelles-moi Orihime, s'il te plaît.**

**- Orihime...**

Le jeune femme sourit une fois de plus et glissa à nouveau son visage entre les longs bras d'Ulquiorra.

**- Je resterais avec toi pour toujours. Alors s'il te plaît, ne tue pas Ichigo. Il y a quelqu'un qu'il doit rendre heureux, lui aussi**, demanda Inoue.

Consciente de l'inexpérience plus qu'évidente d'Ulquiorra sur le plan humain, Inoue ne lui laissa pas le temps réfléchir et saisit sa main. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Urahara qu'elle voyait au loin et lui fit de grands gestes pour l'inviter à les rejoindre.

**- Urahara-san ! Vous pouvez revenir !**

Depuis son poste d'observation, à quelques mètres de hauteurs, Kisuke n'avait rien entendu. Mais ce qu'il avait pu voir avait suffit à le convaincre de la désormais inoffensivité du roi du Hueco Mundo.

Il les rejoignit donc. Mais lorsque l'ex-Capitaine s'approcha un peu trop près, Ulquiorra se mit en garde, prêt à se battre pour garder ce qu'il avait finalement réussit à obtenir.

**- Ulquiorra, attends ! Il n'est pas ton ennemi !**

**- Les Shinigami sont mes ennemis,** souffla le Cuarta.

**- Et bien, voyez-vous, je suis un Shinigami hors-la-loi. Alors vous n'avez rien à craindre !** expliqua Kisuke.

Ulquiorra regarda alors Orihime. La jeune fille au regard suppliant acheva de le convaincre et le Cuarta finit par rengainer. Satisfaite de la tournure que prenait les choses, Inoue se mit à sourire.

**- Oh ! Il faut aller prévenir Ichigo !**

Tirant alors Ulquiorra par la main, elle quitta la sous-sol.

* * *

**- U-Ulquiorra !**

La stupeur avait conduit Ichigo à laisser échapper le peu de reiasu qui lui restait, réveillant Isshin et Grimmjow, qui accoururent dans le salon comme un seul homme. Le Cuarta était resté impassible face au visage convulsé de celui qui fut jadis son bourreau. Malgré l'amour que lui portait Orihime, Ulquiorra ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr cet homme qui avait fait échouer les desseins d'Aizen.

**- Ichigo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a !** avaient crié Isshin et Grimmjow.

**- Kurosaki-kun !**

Ichigo se figea en apercevant le visage enjoué d'Inoue derrière Ulquiorra. Qu'avait-il fait ? Allait-il l'enlever à nouveau ? La forcer à retourner là où elle avait vécu les pires moments de sa vie ? Il était absolument hors de question qu'il laisse faire une telle chose !

**- Ulquiorra, enfoiré !**

Poussé par sa colère, Ichigo se précipita sur le Cuarta qui n'avait toujours pas réagit. Mais à sa grande surprise, Inoue entra dans la maison et coupa la trajectoire avec son corps.

**- I-Inoue...** psalmodia le Vizard.

**- Kurosaki-kun ! Ulquiorra n'est plus ton ennemi ! Écoutes ce qu'il a à dire, s'il te plaît !**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Ichigo vit Orihime faire preuve d'un sérieux autoritaire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Plus qu'étonné, il fit donc le choix de lui faire confiance, malgré la possibilité qu'elle ne soit pas en pleine possession de ses moyens. Voyant donc l'air résigné du jeune roux, Ulquiorra se permit d'entrer dans la maison, suivit par Inoue, particulière gênée d'entrer sans permission et d'Urahara qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

Une fois tout le monde réunit dans le salon, tous les regards se posèrent sur les mains liées d'Inoue et d'Ulquiorra. Ichigo souffla alors tout l'air de ses poumons avant de se jeter à l'eau.

**- Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ou je dois deviner ?**

Soudain, Orihime, prenant son courage à deux mains, se leva brusquement et s'inclina.

**- Ulquiorra ne cherchera plus à vous tuer ! Je vous le promet !**

**- Inoue ? Depuis quand te portes-tu garante d'Ulquiorra ? **demanda Ichigo, à l'ouest.

**- L-La vérité c'est que... c'est qu'Ulquiorra cherchait à te tuer par jalousie...**

**- Hein ?**

**- J-Je suis désolée ! Tout est de ma faute ! J'étais amoureuse de Kurosaki-kun et Ulquiorra l'avait comprit, alors il a cherché à te tuer pour me garder auprès de lui !**

Orihime avait expliqué tout cela à une vitesse folle, prenant à peine le temps de respirer. Isshin, qui jusque là n'avait fait qu'écouter, réagit soudain.

**- Attends... Inoue-chan, tu veux dire qu'Ulquiorra est amoureux de toi ?**

**- C-C'est à peu près ça**, répondit Inoue en rougissant fortement.

**- Les Arrancars peuvent tomber amoureux ? **demanda Ichigo.

C'est alors que Kisuke se leva à son tour, un sourire sournois aux lèvres. Il regarda Grimmjow et Ulquiorra tour à tour, et se tourna ensuite vers Ichigo.

**- Et bien je dois admettre que c'est le premier cas aboutit que je rencontre. J'avais déjà eu l'occasion d'observer quelque chose de ce genre il y a peu, mais la situation d'Ulquiorra me confirme cette hypothèse. Il est très probable qu'un contact répété avec le même humain fasse naître chez l'Arrancar un effet d'addiction, une sorte d'attachement semblable aux sentiments amoureux. Leur nature première de Hollow les empêche de comprendre la signification réelle de cet attachement, mais les sentiments sont, semble-t-il, bel et bien là. Du reste, on ne pourra jamais vraiment savoir de quoi il retourne. Après tout, il est impossible de théoriser l'amour ! N'est-ce pas, Inoue-san ?**

Ladite Inoue-san acquiesça en rougissant, serrant davantage la main d'Ulquiorra dans la sienne avant de se rasseoir à ses côtés.

**- Donc... Si j'ai bien comprit, Inoue était amoureuse de moi...** répéta Ichigo, littéralement surprit par la nouvelle. **Ulquiorra l'avait comprit et a tenté de m'éliminer pour garder Inoue auprès de lui ? Mon Dieu, ce type est le mec le plus jaloux du monde**, chuchota-t-il.

**- C'est ça**, répondit le principal intéressé, qui daignait enfin réagir.

**- Et maintenant, Inoue est amoureuse d'Ulquiorra ?**

**- O-Oui...** répondit timidement la jeune fille.

**- Ah ! Ah ! **ricana Grimmjow. **T'es tombé bien bas Ulquiorra ! Tomber amoureux d'cette femme !**

**- Ne rigole pas trop Grimmjow... Tu risques de le regretter**, souffla son roi.

**- Tu m'menaces ?**

**- Non. Je ne fais que te prévenir. La chance tourne. Les situations aussi.**

Grimmjow ne saisit pas un traître mot des dernières paroles d'Ulquiorra mais n'eût pas le temps de répliquer. Urahara se leva soudain et fit signe aux deux tourtereaux de le suivre.

**- Bien, Kurosaki-san, voilà le problème réglé. Nous vous avons suffisamment dérangés. Bonne nuit.**

Alors, ni une ni deux, ils quittèrent tous les trois la maison, laissant ses résidents dans un incompréhension totale.

* * *

**- Grimmjow, magnes tes fesses on va être en retard !** siffla Ichigo.

**- Mmmm !**

Il était déjà plus de 7h45 lorsqu'Ichigo était entré dans ce qui fut jadis sa chambre. Comme il s'y était attendu, Grimmjow dormait à poings fermés, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller qu'Ichigo n'avait même pas prit la peine de changer à l'arrivée du Sexta dans la maison.

**- Grimmjow !**

**- Mmmquoi ?** grogna le félin, paresseux.

**- Debout gros flemmard ! Ça t'arrives jamais de te lever avant midi ou quoi ?**

**- C'la faute de l'aut'e tâche d'Ulquiorra. J'ai pas assez dormit la nuit dernière !**

**- Tu dormiras mieux ce soir !**

Cela faisait déjà un jour qu'Ulquiorra et Inoue étaient partit au Hueco Mundo et aujourd'hui était le premier jour de lycée de Grimmjow. Après mûres réflexions, il avait été décidé que l'apparence du Sexta ne permettait pas de le faire passer pour un élève, à moins d'avoir redoublé toutes les classes sans exception. Urahara s'était donc arrangé pour transmette son dossier en tant que pion qualifié et expérimenté en ce qui concerne les élèves à problèmes. Isshin avait également tenté de le convaincre de changer de couleur de cheveux, mais Grimmjow avait menacé de tuer le premier qui essayerait de toucher à ses cheveux. Il avait donc été stipulé sur son dossier que sa couleur était une nouvelle méthode de communication avec la racaille. Fort heureusement, le CPE du lycée de Karakura était quelqu'un de peu regardant et de légèrement stupide.

Mais tous ces efforts d'amont pouvaient se voir réduire en poussière n'importe quand, si le principal concerné n'arrivait pas à l'heure au lycée. Alors, excédé, Ichigo décida d'employer les grands moyens. D'un coup bref et vif, il saisit le drap de son lit et tira dessus afin de dégagé le corps recroquevillé de Grimmjow. L'Espada à moitié endormit ne portait sur lui qu'un simple boxer qu'il avait dû emprunter à Ichigo, faute de mieux. Alors, lorsqu'il se retrouva sans couverture, la température de l'air ambiant eût l'effet d'une douche froide.

**- Hey !**

**- Debout !** répéta Ichigo avant de quitter la chambre, le regard légèrement embrumé : à l'avenir, il fallait éviter ce genre de méthode.

En effet, la vue du corps presque dénudé de Grimmjow était une chose à laquelle le Vizard ne s'était pas préparé. C'est pourquoi son coeur s'était soudainement emballé sans raison valable. Encore appuyé sur la porte de la chambre désormais fermée, Ichigo descendit les marches jusqu'au salon, espérant que Grimmjow réagisse et soit prêt à l'heure.

* * *

Finalement, Grimmjow était descendu pile à l'heure, dévorant au passage trois des 6 Hollow encore présents dans la Cellule 0. Cependant, habillé un peu n'importe comment, Ichigo avait dû revoir son look avant de le laisser sortir. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il eût finit qu'ils partirent tous les deux jusqu'au lycée où les attendaient impatiemment tous les amis d'Ichigo. Cependant, en arrivant, Ichigo leur fit signe de ne pas les attendre et accompagna Grimmjow jusqu'au bureau du CPE. Fort heureusement pour le Sexta, Ichigo avait prit le temps de lui enseigner, en l'espace d'une journée, les choses fondamentales de la vie en société et les connaissances de base d'un humain normal, à savoir : la politesse hiérarchique, les deux alphabets japonais, le fait que la Terre tourne autour du soleil, qu'elle compte 7 continents, un grand nombres de pays et presque autant de langues différentes... C'était encore trop peu, mais c'était suffisant pour l'instant. Alors, fort de son assurance naturelle, Grimmjow entra dans le bureau du responsable.

**- Oh, on ne m'avait pas mentit ! Votre couleur de cheveux est très particulière !**

Alors, depuis le couloir dans lequel il attendait que Grimmjow sorte, Ichigo entendit soudain un violent bruit de verre brisé et les hurlements de plusieurs élèves depuis la cour.

* * *

**Encore un coup de pression ! J'aime ça :D ! Mon Dieu, que se passe-t-il ! Quelle catastrophe Grimmjow a-t-il encore déclenchée ? Vous le serez au prochain épisode ! Mouahahahahahah ! (Et ce coup-ci ça sera demain... Faut pas trop m'en demander non plus, hein XD)**


	8. Un choix crutial

Saluuuuuuuut ! Voilà le dernier chapitre de "La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants" ! Je sais qu'il est assez tard, j'ai trimé comme une damnée pour finir à temps O_O !

**Disclamer :** Tite Kubo est le génial inventeur de Grimmjow, il est donc notre maitre à tous.

**Pairing :** GrimmIchi / UlquiHime

**Résumer :** Buuuuuh~

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

Je suis désolée, mais je suis tellement morte (X_X), que j'ai pas la force de retourner les lires pour y répondre... Alors je tiens à remercier toutes les Guests qui m'ont soutenues jusqu'ici et tous les lecteurs de l'ombres qui, j'espère, ont apprécié cette histoire ! :)

**Sachez qu'un épilogue suivra ce dernier chapitre ! Il sera certainement plus court et ne viendra finalement que dans deux ou trois jours... Mais d'ici-là, j'espère que cette fic vous aura plu et que vous continuerez à me soutenir sur mes nombreux autres projets à venir !**

* * *

**_Chapitre 8_  
**

* * *

Ichigo sursauta imperceptiblement. Le bruit qui venait de retentir provenait indubitablement du bureau du CPE où se trouvait actuellement Grimmjow. Alerté, le Shinigami Remplaçant se précipita alors jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée, sans se soucier du règlement intérieur de son lycée stipulant l'interdiction formelle de pénétrer dans le bureau d'un responsable scolaire sans autorisation préalable. La porte s'ouvrit donc à la volée, laissant ainsi le champ libre à Ichigo pour lui permettre d'observer et de parer au plus précis en cas d'incident majeur. Il fut alors très surprit de constater que Grimmjow avait traversé la fenêtre du bureau et se trouvait désormais dans la cour, en train d'étrangler deux élèves qui se battaient. Depuis le bureau, le CPE était choqué, incapable de réagir. Ichigo soupira. Connaissant Grimmjow, il allait certainement frapper les deux élèves en leur disant que leur combat était tout à fait pathétique. Et il ne se trompa pas.

**- Hey ! C'quoi c'combat d'danseuses là ? Si vous savez pas vous battre, arrêtez d'vous donner en spectacle ! Z'êtes juste ridicules !** vociféra le Sexta qui prenait visiblement son travail à coeur.

Il lâcha alors les deux élèves qu'il avait soulevés à un mètre du sol, qui s'enfuirent, trop effrayés pour répondre. Alors, sans un mot ni même un regard pour les élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène, Grimmjow retourna dans le bureau en traversant à nouveau la fenêtre brisée et s'assit sur le fauteuil prévu à l'attention des visiteurs. Ichigo, profondément énervé, ne pu se retenir de le frapper violemment à la tête, l'envoyant ainsi s'écraser contre le bureau du CPE qui ne réagissait toujours pas.

**- Mais t'es con ou quoi ! Un surveillant ne frappe pas les élèves ! Il les surveille ! **hurla Ichigo.

**- Hey ! Pourquoi tu m'frappes ? Tu veux t'battres !** demanda Grimmjow.

Mais étonnement, Ichigo se contenta « Tss » qui voulais tout dire. Le Vizard pesta intérieurement : Il s'était promis de ne pas influencer Grimmjow dans son choix. Pourtant, sa dernière rencontre avec Ulquiorra lui ayant fait perdre la totalité de son reiasu, il ressentait vraiment l'envie de tout dire au Sexta afin de le convaincre de rester dans le monde réel. N'étant désormais plus qu'un simple humain rompu à l'art du combat, Ichigo voyait en Grimmjow une dernière preuve de sa vie passée et désirait vraiment la garder au près de lui. ais alors qu'il pensait cela, Ichigo songea que Grimmjow n'était l'unique moyen qu'il avait de se rapprocher de son ancienne vie de Shinigami. Alors pourquoi vouloir tant garder Grimmjow à ses côtés ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question lorsque le CPE réagit enfin.

**- C-C'était...** bégaya-t-il.

**- Monsieur le CPE, laissez-moi vous expliquer- **commença Ichigo.

**- C'était absolument extraordinaire !**

**- Hein ?**

**- Oui ! Extraordinaire ! Cette nouvelle méthode de canalisation de la violence est absolument extraordinaire ! Calmer la violence par la violence... Quelle trouvaille !**

Ichigo resta bouche bée. Le CPE était bien plus con qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était opportun. Ni une ni deux, il saisit Grimmjow par le poignet et quitta le bureau précipitamment.

**- Je vais lui faire visiter le lycée ! **cria-t-il en tirant Grimmjow derrière lui.

* * *

Grimmjow traînait dans les couloirs en grognant. Ichigo lui avait passé un sale savon en lui demandant de se calmer et de travailler correctement. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était censé faire et encore moins en quoi cela pouvait l'aider à apprendre la vie d'un être humain. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il pensait avant de croiser par hasard, deux élèves de troisième année collés l'un à l'autre dans les escaliers.

**- Oî, z'êtes pas censés être en cours ou que'qu'chose comme ça ?** grogna-t-il.

Les deux élèves étaient dans une position pour le moins étrange. La fille, maintenue contre le mur par le garçon qui se trouvait collé à elle, était en train de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son agresseur. Grimmjow voyait mal en quoi cet acte était susceptible de l'aider, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin et se contenta de leur foutre un coup de pied aux fesses.

**- Ch'ais pas c'que vous glandez, mais c'pas l'moment ! Bougez vous les fesses !** hurla-t-il.

* * *

Ichigo était épuisé. Cette journée avait certainement été la pire de sa vie depuis l'arrestation d'Aizen. Grimmjow avait été engagé par dessus le bras et avait fait régner une atmosphère très tendue dans chaque couloir qu'il traversait. De plus, à chaque fois qu'il avait une question, il venait interrompre les cours pour discuter avec Ichigo. Du fait, tous les élèves se rameutaient autour de lui pendant les pauses pour en apprendre un peu plus sur Grimmjow. « Le surveillant effrayant et sexy » d'un côté, et « L'apparition du troisième type » de l'autre, Ichigo était assaillit de tous côtés. C'est d'ailleurs lors d'une de ces pauses qui n'en étaient plus, que Grimmjow était entré dans la classe et avait interrompu le flot de questions qui noyait Ichigo.

**- Oî, le touchez pas... **avait-il menacé.

Chaque élève alors présent autour d'Ichigo s'était reculé de 2 mètres, trop effrayé par cette imposante silhouette et ce visage qui affichait clairement ses envies de meurtres.

La sonnerie venait à peine de retentir. Tous les élèves de la classe avaient soigneusement évité Ichigo, trop effrayés d'avoir à faire au nouveau surveillant. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs déjà en train d'attendre le Shinigami en plein milieu de la cour, créant un mouvement de foule répulsif autour de lui.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Grimmjow ? **demanda Ichigo, fatigué.

**- J'vais vraiment exploser c'te conn'rie d'sonn'rie un jour !**

Ricanant de façon moqueuse, Ichigo commença alors à marcher jusqu'à la clinique, suivit par Grimmjow qui se grattait les oreilles avec acharnement.

* * *

**- Inoue ?**

Ichigo se retint de sursauter. A peine était-il arrivé chez lui, qu'Inoue lui avait sauté au cou, visiblement plus heureuse que jamais.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je suis venue avec Ulquiorra ! **répondit la jeune fille alors que le Cuarta s'avançait. J**e voulais simplement vous dire au revoir !**

**- Au revoir ?** demanda Ichigo.

**- Oui ! Je ne reviendrais que pour les vacances !**

**- M-Mais... Et les cours ?**

**- Je n'ai plus besoin d'aller en cours ! Être reine au Hueco Mundo ne demande pas l'obtention du bac,** rigola Orihime.

**- Oui... C'est vrai, **sourit Ichigo.** Tu as l'air d'être très heureuse.**

**- Oui, je le suis !**

Alors, sans crier gare, la jeune femme se tourna vers Ulquiorra et l'embrassa joyeusement, le surprenant au passage. Intrigué par ce geste qu'il avait vu, Grimmjow décida d'interroger Ichigo.

**- Ça sert à quoi d'faire ça ?** demanda-t-il sur un ton ennuyé.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, le Sexta constata qu'Ichigo réagit plutôt violemment à cette question. Rougissant, le jeun roux répondit alors :

**- C'est, euh... Un peu comme... Une promesse de ne jamais se quitter ! **expliqua-t-il, bégayant.

Mais alors que Grimmjow allait répondre, Inoue reprit la parole.

**- Au fait Grimmjow ! Maintenant qu'Ulquiorra n'a plus rien contre toi, tu dois pouvoir revenir au Hueco Mundo, non ?**

Cette question innocente jeta soudain une atmosphère lourde sur le petit groupe qui se trouvait toujours sur le pas de la porte. Ichigo déglutit. C'était le moment de vérité. Mais avant que Grimmjow ne réponde, le jeune homme décida d'intervenir.

**- Et si nous rentrions à l'intérieur ?**

Ils étaient tous là. Inoue, Ulquiorra, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Grimmjow et Ichigo. Tous assis sur le canapé, ils attendaient simplement que quelqu'un mette le sujet sur le tapis.

**- Alors Grimmjow ? Vas-tu revenir ?** demanda Ulquiorra.

**- Bah t'façon, ça change pas grand chose que j'reste ou que j'parte ! J'pourrais toujours revenir pour affronter Ichigo !** ricana-t-il.

Ichigo se retenait tant bien que mal de dévoiler le vérité à Grimmjow sur son reiasu disparu. Après tout, s'il ne pouvait plus se battre, où était l'intérêt pour le Sexta ? Le silence était pesant et personne ne dénia ajouter quoi que ce soit lorsque soudain, Ulquiorra se leva.

**- Nous allons partir. Allons-y, Grimmjow**, dit-il alors qu'il quittait la maison, suivit par Orihime.

Comprenant la décision du Sexta, Isshin sortit alors de sa poche son badge de Shinigami et le pressa sur le torse de Grimmjow qui en sortit en s'étirant grossièrement. Il rattrapa alors Ulquiorra et sa dulcinée et se retourna vers Ichigo.

**- Bon, ben salut Ichi ! Prépares-toi pour not'e prochain combat !** sourit Grimmjow de toutes ses dents.

**- Oui... Adieu, Grimmjow...**

Ichigo ne su même pas si ses derniers mots avaient atteint le Sexta, qui avait déjà quitté la maison. Ses soeurs le toisèrent alors d'un oeil inquiet et voulurent s'approcher de lui, mais Ichigo se leva soudain, la tête baissée, et monta dans la chambre qui était de nouveau la sienne. Fermant doucement la porte, il s'affala alors sur son lit, luttant de toutes ses forces contres les sentiments désagréables qui se tordaient dans son estomac. Puis, cachant son visage dans son oreiller, le jeune homme le renifla. L'odeur originale qui était la sienne s'était mélangée en l'espace de quelques jours avec celle des cheveux bleus de Grimmjow. Ce mélange était loin d'être paradisiaque, mais l'odeur de Grimmjow y était nettement marquée. Ichigo soupira. Ce parfum éphémère serait à jamais l'unique preuve de la venue du Sexta dans cette chambre. Alors, enivré et épuisé, Ichigo sombra dans le sommeil là où quelques heures avant, avait dormit le plus sauvage des Espada.

* * *

**- Hey, femme ! **grogna Grimmjow.**  
**

**- Appelle-moi Orihime, s'il te plaît...**

**- Ouais, comme tu veux. C'pas l'problème. C'quoi la différence entre « au revoir » et « adieu » ?**

**- Et bien « au revoir » signifie généralement que tu vas revoir cette personne bientôt, ou que tu prévois de la revoir un jour, même si tu ne sais pas encore quand. « Adieu » est un « au revoir » définitif. Tu sais que c'est la dernière fois que tu vois cette personne. On dit que la prochaine fois sera parmi les morts, aux côtés de Dieu. Pourquoi ?**

**- Oauh, c'compliqué ton histoire... En gros, si j'dis « adieu » c'est qu'j'reverai jamais la personne à qui j'le dis, c'est ça ?**

**- Oui, c'est ça.**

**- Pourquoi Ichi a dit « adieu » alors ? **demanda-t-il.

**- Je crois qu'il ne te l'a pas dit... Depuis la bataille contre Aizen, Kurosaki-kun perd peu à peu son reiasu. Je ne sais pas s'il lui en reste actuellement, mais lorsqu'il aura tout perdu, il lui sera devenu impossible de communiquer avec les Shinigami ou les Hollow. Je crois qu'il t'a dit « adieu », car il savait que tôt ou tard, il ne serait plus en mesure de détecter ta présence...**

**- Q-Quoi ? Plus rien ? Il aura plus du tout d'reiasu ? C'quoi ces conn'ries ! **commença à hurler Grimmjow.

**- Grimmjow...** intervint Ulquiorra. **Si tu es revenu à Las Noches pour poser des question à ta Reine sur le monde réel, tu n'as qu'à y retourner.**

Grimmjow acquiesça alors et fit un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

**- T'inquiètes Ulquiorra, tu verras plus ma tête ! Adieu !**

* * *

_- Votre Gigai ?_

_- Quoi, t'es sourd ?_

_- Non bien sûr... Mais votre Gigai est toujours chez Kurosaki-san !_

Grimmjow sonna à la porte avec vigueur, jusqu'à que quelqu'un daigne lui ouvrir. Pour son plus grand malheur, la fenêtre d'Ichigo était fermée, et son Gigai se trouvant dans la maison, il avait été incapable d'attirer son attention. De plus, l'aller-retour : monde réel-Hueco Mundo, avait prit un peu plus d'une journée et Ichigo ne devait certainement plus s'attendre à le voir débarquer. Ce fut finalement Yuzu qui vint lui ouvrir, visiblement heureuse de le voir. Alors, sans un mot, elle saisit la main du Sexta et l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'à l'étage, et entra en trombe dans la chambre de son frère, suivie de Karin, étonnée de croiser Grimmjow à nouveau.

**- Yuzu, Karin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda Ichigo, surprit et très inquiet.

Mais la plus jeune se contenta simplement de sourire et se tourna vers Grimmjow, qu'Ichigo n'était pas en mesure de voir, puis lui fit signe de regarder la porte du placard.

**- Quand vas-tu de débarrasser de son Gigai, Ichi-nii ?** demanda Karin, amusée par la situation.

Le coeur d'Ichigo rata un battement. Il s'approcha du Gigai en question et s'accroupit devant lui, posant une main sur la joue froide de ce Grimmjow qui ne bougerait plus jamais.

**- Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas oublier son visage... Sans mon reiasu, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de l'avoir encore à mes côtés.**

Mais soudain, alors qu'Ichigo caressait la peau froide de ce visage sans vie, le Gigai émit un grognement bruyant et douloureux.

**- Punaise de conn'rie d'Gigai à la con ! Ça fait super mal ! **vociféra Grimmjow.

**- G-Grimmjow ? **s'étonna Ichigo.

**- Yo, Ichi !**

**- Pourquoi t'es revenu ?**

Mais alors que Grimmjow se relevait difficilement, aidé par Ichigo, Yuzu les prit au dépourvu.

**- Je savais bien que tu reviendrais !**

**- Yuzu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** demanda Ichigo.

**- C'est évident, non ? Il disait tout le temps qu'il voulait se battre avec toi, mais même maintenant qu'il sait que tu as perdu tes pouvoirs, il est revenu. Et toi, tu disais que voulais qu'il parte parce qu'il occupait ta chambre, mais depuis son départ, tu es triste et tu observes son Gigai pendant des heures au lieu de dormir ! C'est évident que vous vous aimez !**

Ichigo et Grimmjow, encore en position de soutient mutuel, déglutirent de concert face à la déclaration de la jeune fille. Grimmjow n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps dans le monde réel, mais avait bien saisit le concept d'amour qu'il avait déjà pu observer entre Orihime et Ulquiorra. Karin, elle, commença à rire joyeusement en constatant que sa soeur avait eu une analyse bien plus directe que la sienne.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Yuz-**

Mais Ichigo n'eût pas le temps d'achever sa question. Grimmjow s'était tout à coup retourné vers lui et l'embrassa soudainement. Ichigo, surprit, ne trouva pas le temps de réagir et ploya doucement sous la force de Grimmjow, cédant peu à peu à la chaleur du baiser.

**- Qu-Que... **bégaya Ichigo, une fois le contact rompu.

**- « C'est une sorte de promesse de ne jamais se quitter. »** répondit Grimmjow en souriant doucement alors que les deux soeurs s'éclipsaient.

Alors, sans répondre à cette citation qu'il se jura de graver dans sa mémoire, Ichigo passa ses long bras autour des massives épaules du Sexta aux cheveux bleus et fondit sur ses lèvres avec fougue.

* * *

Depuis l'autre côté de la porte, au milieu du couloir, Karin et Yuzu se félicitèrent de cette collaboration fructueuse et descendirent dans le salon, sourires aux lèvres.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que cette fin n'est pas trop rapide et qu'elle vous convient ! N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques dans le cas contraire ! Si vous avez aimé cette fic, vous aimerez certainement celles que j'ai déjà écrites et que j'ai l'intention d'achever pendant les vacances ! Merci encore pour votre soutient qui m'a poussée à aller jusqu'au bout ! A bientôt !**


	9. Epilogue

**Voilà enfin l'épilogue qui achève définitivement cette fiction ! C'est du gros WTF, mais j'avais envie de faire un truc loufoque pour changer ;D ! (Comment ça, je ne fais que ça ?) Bref ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur du reste de la fic, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des review ! ENJOY =D**

* * *

_**Épilogue**_

* * *

L'historique de l'ère Meji était à mourir d'ennui. La chaleur étouffante qui flottait dans la salle de classe avait assommé la totalité des élèves et le ton psalmodiant du professeur d'Histoire avait achevé Ichigo de façon tout à fait efficace. Cela faisait pas loin d'un mois que Grimmjow et lui avaient quitté la clinique pour emménager un peu plus loin dans la même rue, dans un petit appartement. Isshin avait carrément pleuré en croyant que son fils l'abandonnait, tandis que Karin et Yuzu s'étaient montrées encore plus enthousiastes que les premiers intéressés. Ils avaient donc installé le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient, autant dire rien pour ce qui était de Grimmjow, à part peut-être une petite valise de vêtements neufs choisis par Ichigo avec grand soin, et avaient prit l'habitude de retourner chaque soir à la clinique pour manger en famille et pour éviter l'intoxication alimentaire aussi, partant du principe qu'Ichigo ne savait pas très bien cuisiner et qu'il ne valait mieux pas laisser Grimmjow essayer. Les apparitions de Hollow avaient baissées en flèche, ruinant un peu le moral du jeune Shinigami qui trouvait cela divertissant, malgré ses pouvoirs trop faibles. Alors, il était retourné au lycée et Grimmjow, pour avoir quelque chose à faire de sa peau pendant la journée, avait reprit son poste de surveillant, attisant le désir de ces demoiselles, et provoquant l'hilarité de tous ceux qui étaient dans le secret. Malgré tout, Ichigo avait réussit à lui inculquer les règles de base de la vie en société. Aussi, l'ancien Sexta savait désormais comment s'adresser à qui et se retenir d'insulter les professeurs qui le traitaient comme un agent de la poste. Cependant, un léger détail avait encore du mal à rentrer...

**- Ichi !**

La porte avait claqué avec une force démesurée, réveillant tous les élèves qui se redressèrent, au garde à vous. Le professeur, qui semblait endormit par son propre cours, n'avait même pas réagit à l'intrusion fracassante de l'individu.

**- Grimmjow...** grogna Ichigo dans sa barbe.

**- Ichi, tu devineras jamais !**

**- Grimm, combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai dis de ne pas interrompre les cours pour venir me parler ?**

Mais Grimmjow avait l'air de s'y intéresser comme de sa première chaussette (quoi que, l'évènement avait été pour le moins marquant, à vrai dire...) et continua sur sa lancée en tendant une sorte de magazine à son amant.

**- Regarde ça !** dit-il.

Finalement, jetant un coup d'oeil vers le professeur, Ichigo s'exécuta, sachant pertinemment que Grimmjow insisterait jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la page indiquée par le pion aux cheveux bleus, son visage prit soudainement une jolie teinte écarlate et il referma le magazine brusquement alors que tous les élèves suivaient l'échange avec amusement.

**- Grimm, s'il te plait, ne dit rien !** supplia Ichigo dans une veine tentative.

**- Ichigo.**

Le susnommé hoqueta. Si Grimmjow ouvrait la bouche maintenant, avec ce qu'il avait vu sur cette page de magazine, il ne survivrait pas.

**- Grimm, je t'en prie, ne fais rien.**

Sa voix avait mourut au fond de sa gorge, ne laissant échapper qu'un couinement étouffé. Soudain, une légère rumeur s'éleva depuis le fond de la classe alors que Grimmjow s'était agenouillé devant Ichigo.

**- Grimm, arrête...**

**- Ichigo. Je sais pas trop à quoi ça sert, mais tout le monde dit que c'est une bonne chose...**

**- Grimm...**

La voix d'Ichigo n'était plus qu'un souffle dans sa gorge nouée par l'angoisse.

**- Ichi,** dit alors Grimmjow en tendant une main vers le jeune roux. **Épouse-moi.**

En achevant sa phrase, il déposa alors un appât à Hollow au creux de sa main et resta au sol à l'observer, attendant sagement qu'il réponde. Ichigo crû alors mourir sur sa chaise. Malgré le caractère très romantique de la demande, rendant la chose étonnante d'autant plus qu'elle venait de Grimmjow, la situation était pour le moins très mal choisie. Les autre élèves, dont Sado, Tatsuki, Keigo et Ishida, avaient presque cessé de respirer en attendant la suite, pas étonnés pour un sou de ce qu'il se passait sous leur yeux. A vrai dire, Grimmjow n'avait jamais vraiment prit la peine de faire preuve de discrétion par rapport à leur relation et chacun savait qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis quelques semaines, bien que par un miracle extraordinaire la chose n'ai jamais atteint les oreilles professorales. Malgré cela, la demande en mariage de Grimmjow était pour le moins surprenante et Ichigo était visiblement aussi choqué que les autres.

**- Alors Ichigo, t'as l'intention de le laisser prendre racine ?** demanda Tatsuki qui se souciait bien peu du fait que le professeur n'avait toujours pas arrêté de parler.

**- Ouais Kurosaki, réponds-lui** **!** ajouta son voisin de derrière.

**- Regardez-le ! Il est rouge pivoine !** rigola une jeune fille plus loin.

Puis, de fil en aiguille, un incommensurable brouhaha s'éleva dans la classe, soutenant Grimmjow avec une ferveur incroyable et priant Ichigo de répondre. Mais Grimmjow, bien qu'amusé par la réaction de son amant, finit par s'inquiéter de la couleur peu naturelle de son visage et se redressa pour poser une main sur son front.

**- Ichi, ça va ?**

Ichigo posa ses yeux sur lui et bafouilla en glissant son visage contre son épaule pour tenter d'échapper aux regards des autres.

**- Griiiiimm ! C-C'est pas le genre d'endroit pour faire ça !**

**- Tu ne veux pas me répondre ?**

Cette simple phrase fit retomber un silence de plomb sur la classe. Tous les élèves étaient figés dans le stress du suspense comme ils l'auraient été devant une série policière.

**- S-Si, bien sûr...**

**- Alors ?** susurra Grimmjow, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres en enlaçant Ichigo de manière possessive devant tous les élèves.

**- Grimm, je... Oui**, couina Ichigo, la tête toujours enfouie dans le cou de son amant et les bras cadenassés autour de sa taille.

Un gigantesque hourra claqua dans la classe et les élèves se levèrent en faisant la danse de la victoire, finissant tout de même par attirer l'attention du professeur.

**- Jeunes gens, je doute fort que mon cours puisse être sujet à de telles réactions ! Regagnez vos places je vous prie ! Monsieur Jaggerjack ! Monsieur Kurosaki ! Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?**

Mais alors qu'Ichigo s'était redressé, le visage encore plus rouge qu'auparavant, Tatsuki se leva, un rictus fourbe sur le visage.

**- Ce sont messieurs Jaggerjack-Kurosaki désormais, monsieur ! Il va falloir commencer à s'y habituer !**

Cette réflexion provoqua l'hilarité de toute la classe, plongeant Ichigo dans une gêne encore plus prononcée. Grimmjow quant à lui, lança un sourire victorieux à la jeune fille, la remerciant à sa façon de l'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté en lui fournissant ce magazine.

* * *

**Voilà ! C'était super court, je l'admet, mais je n'avais rien de plus à dire XD**


End file.
